Street Gang
by clarocque
Summary: Dans un monde où Alpha, Bêta et Omega existent, Drago est un Omega, au bas de la hiérarchie. Il déteste tout ce qui fait partie de son passé et décide donc de se cacher du monde sorcier. Jusqu'à ce que, trois ans plus tard, il rencontre par pur hasard l'exaspérant, mais magnifique Harry Potter qui retourne son monde l'envers et qui apprend à Drago à s'aimer... une fois de plus.
1. Chapitre 1

**Résumé complet: **

Chaque type de pilules appartient à une créature, qu'elle soit Alpha, Bêta ou Omega. Dans le cas de Drago, il est de type bleu, un Omega, au bas de la hiérarchie selon la société. Il déteste la vue de ses comprimés et tout ce qui fait partie de son passé, il décide donc de se cacher du monde sorcier.

Jusqu'à ce que, trois ans plus tard, après la guerre, il rencontre par pur hasard Harry Potter qui retourne sens dessus-dessous son monde, comme un tour de manège. Exaspérant, mais superbe et charmant Harry Potter qui apprend à Drago à s'aimer... une fois de plus.

Traduction d'une histoire de Scarlet47.

* * *

**Qu'est-ce qu'un Omega Verse ? **

Si vous ne connaissez pas l'univers de l'Omega Verse, je vous conseille d'aller lire un petit peu sur le sujet avant ! :) Ça va vous aider à comprendre l'histoire sur plusieurs aspects (pilules, chaleurs, possibilité pour un mâle d'être enceinte, phéromones et toute la dynamique Alpha, Bêta, Omega).

Les pilules leur permettent de supprimer des aspects de leur type. Pour les Omega, il s'agit habituellement de leurs chaleurs et des phéromones qu'ils dégagent. Pour les Alphas, il s'agit habituellement de diminuer leur pulsion face aux chaleurs d'un Omega ainsi que l'odeur qu'ils dégagent qui peuvent déclencher les chaleurs d'Omega. Pour les Bêta, tout dépendant du choix de l'auteur, cela peut être pour diminuer leur réaction aux phéromones des Omega également, bien que, souvent, les Bêta n'auront pas besoin d'en prendre. Ici, ce n'est pas important pour l'histoire, ce qui importe est plutôt leur type. :)

* * *

**Note: **

Bonjour à tous ! Je suis de retour avec une nouvelle traduction !

Il y a environ 1 an, je suis tombé en amour avec cette fanfiction, Street Gang (Gang de rue) de la superbe auteure Scarlet47. J'ai toujours voulu traduire un Omega Verse et voilà ! J'ai enfin atteint mon but !

Cela m'a pris un an à tout traduire, 11 mois pour les 10 premières pages, et 4 jours pour les 40 autres... c'est ce qu'on appelle de la procrastination mes amis, mais une fois que je suis retombé dans le vif du sujet, je n'ai pas pu m'arrêter, l'histoire est tellement belle. J'espère que vous allez l'aimer autant que je l'aime.

Cette histoire est plus longue que tout ce que j'ai déjà traduit, environ 19 000 mots et elle sera postée en 4 chapitres, en commençant avec ce dimanche et poursuivant avec les trois prochains.

Merci à Mayura Seno pour la correction de l'histoire ! Je lui reviens environ chaque année avec une nouvelle correction et elle est toujours là pour moi ! Merci !

Au nom de Scarlet47 et le mien: Bonne Lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Drago grogne, l'alarme de son réveille-matin sur sa table de chevet sonne dans ses oreilles pour lui dire de se réveiller. Il abat sa main dessus pour l'arrêter, même s'il ressent plutôt le besoin de détruire le stupide objet. Soupirant, il tourne paresseusement sa tête, ses cheveux blonds tombant dans ses yeux, et fixe le plafond gris-turquoise de sa chambre.

Encore un jour ennuyant.

Après avoir fixé le vide pendant deux minutes, il entend un coup sur la porte et décide qu'il est temps de sortir de ses chaudes couvertures.

« Bonjour, Maître Drago. Vous êtes réveillé. » L'elfe s'incline en entrant dans la pièce. Drago bâille tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux soyeux. Il tend une main vers sa table de chevet et agrippe ses lunettes rectangulaires à monture noire.

Il tourne la tête vers l'elfe se tenant à son côté. « Bonjour à toi aussi, Missy, » répond-il en les glissant sur son nez.

« Missy a repassé les vêtements du Maître. Voulez-vous que j'apporte le petit-déjeuner dans votre chambre ? » demande Missy, la tête toujours inclinée par respect. Drago marche vers sa garde-robe et l'ouvre. « Mes parents sont-ils encore au Manoir ? » demande-t-il sans un regard pour l'elfe, alors qu'il sort le cintre sur lequel reposent ses vêtements fraîchement repassés et agrippe une serviette de son autre main.

Missy secoue la tête, affichant une moue, « Ils sont repartis pendant la nuit pour Paris, Maître. »

« Mmm… Très bien. Tu peux apporter mon déjeuner dans ma chambre, » ordonne-t-il à l'elfe qui hoche la tête. Drago soupire et se dirige vers la salle de bain, ses épaules s'affaissant. Il ferme la porte derrière lui, prêt pour une douche chaude.

* * *

Quand Drago sort de la salle de bain, habillé d'une chemise bleu foncé bien rentrée dans un pantalon noir, il découvre le petit-déjeuner servi sur une table roulante à côté de son lit.

« N'oubliez pas de prendre vos compléments, Maître, » lui rappelle Missy en allant chercher les comprimés de Drago sur sa table de chevet pour les déposer sur le chariot.

Drago sourit. Il attrape un morceau de pain et un couteau pour y étaler un peu de beurre. Cela fait longtemps, il a presque oublié combien c'est merveilleux d'avoir quelqu'un pour prendre soin de lui. Missy ne vient chez lui qu'une fois aux deux semaines.

« Merci, Missy. As-tu mangé ? »

« Pas encore, Maître. »

L'elfe lui sert du thé dans une tasse. Drago fronce les sourcils, « Missy, combien de fois vais-je devoir te dire de prendre soin de toi en premier ? » Il pousse sa tranche de pain vers l'elfe. « Tiens, mange ça ! » ordonne Drago. Le petit être lève ses yeux écarquillés vers lui. « Non, Maître Drago ! Je vais manger après ! » réplique-t-elle, tremblante.

Drago lève les yeux au ciel et avance le pain vers elle, « Mange, Missy. Je vais m'en faire une autre. » L'elfe sourit timidement, « Maître est très bon. Missy ne le mérite pas. Missy est très heureuse de servir Maître Drago. » Le coeur de Drago se gonfle en voyant une larme briller dans les yeux de l'elfe, alors qu'elle prend une bouchée du pain avec appétit. Le blond lui sourit et attrape une autre tranche de pain, se demandant quand son père va arrêter d'abuser des elfes.

Cela fait quatre ans que la guerre est terminée, quatre longues années pleines d'embûches. La première année après l'obtention de son diplôme à Poudlard a été la pire. Drago ne pouvait pas sortir dehors sans que quelqu'un ne le regarde avec colère, ne lui crie après ou ne lui lance de mauvais sort. Il a pourtant essayé de toujours garder la tête haute et de résister à la haine. Mais cela a rapidement été trop difficile à endurer et sans aucun autre choix, il a décidé que le mieux était de quitter le monde magique. Cela fait maintenant trois ans et, à l'âge de 21 ans, Drago étudie à la meilleure université du monde sorcier pour devenir un Maître des potions.

Drago baisse le regard sur les pilules bleues dans sa main. Non seulement il est un Malefoy, et un ancien Mangemort, mais ses pilules sont également bleues. Pourquoi le destin est-il toujours contre lui ? Avec un soupire, il les dépose dans sa bouche et les avale avec une gorgée d'eau.

Levant les yeux au plafond, il prie pour que Merlin lui donne des forces. Aujourd'hui va encore être une longue journée ennuyante, comme toutes les autres.

* * *

Drago est assis dans un amphithéâtre à moitié rempli d'étudiants. « Les os de la licorne sont utilisés dans une potion puissante quand - » C'est la dernière chose qu'il entend avant de perdre intérêt au cours. Il s'ennuie de Rogue. Bien sûr, c'était une personne absolument désagréable, mais il était merveilleux en potion. Il avait peut-être détesté tous les étudiants de Poudlard, spécialement un certain balafré sauveur du monde sorcier, mais pas Drago. En fait, il adorait le jeune Malefoy et ce, pour de très bonnes raisons. Ils avaient tous les deux un intérêt commun pour la magie noire et les potions, mais surtout, Drago était son filleul. Ce n'était donc pas une surprise pour lui quand il avait entendu que Rogue avait légué sa fortune - incluant un merveilleux laboratoire de potions secret - à son nom. Il est vrai que Rogue n'avait jamais été bon pour montrer son affection, mais Drago sait que son parrain l'avait aimé. Fermant ses yeux, il masse ses tempes et soupire légèrement avant de lancer un regard au tableau noir. Une voix brisée chuchote à l'arrière de son cerveau : la guerre est peut-être finie, mais elle a laissé des cicatrices qui saignent silencieusement tous les jours.

« Mais si le sang de phénix est mélangé avec - »

Il fait rouler sa plume sur sa table, « Je dois aller à l'épicerie, je n'ai pas eu le temps en fin de semaine. Si seulement Mère m'avait averti avant de débarquer au Manoir, samedi matin, » pense Drago, se déconnectant du cours à nouveau. Il se rappelle bien du jour où il a annoncé à ses parents sa décision de déménager du Manoir Malefoy. Bien entendu, son père s'en foutait et c'est toujours le cas. Sa mère, elle, avait été contre l'idée. Elle avait essayé de l'arrêter, essayé de le faire changer d'avis, mais Drago avait pris sa décision. De plus, ce n'est pas comme si son absence les dérangeait. Depuis la fin de la guerre, ses parents habitent à Paris. Ils ne viennent en Angleterre qu'une fois par an. Alors, en fin de compte, Drago s'est acheté un petit appartement proche du Londres moldu. Il a été assez chanceux de se retrouver avec des voisins moldus amicaux. Un vieux couple charmant qui aime prendre soin de lui, même si Drago a d'abord refusé poliment leur affection. Ils lui ont expliqué qu'il leur rappelait leur fils décédé. Cela a allumé une étincelle dans le coeur vide de Drago et il ne les a plus rejetés par la suite. Leur affection et gentillesse ont permis à Drago de voir les moldus d'un nouvel oeil. Le fait de vivre dans une zone moldue l'a beaucoup changé. Tout d'abord, leur nourriture a un goût divin, c'est dommage qu'il n'ait pas essayé plus tôt. Leur sens de la mode est incroyable, Drago ne porte presque plus de robes depuis. Au cours des années, il s'est adapté à leur culture, leur style de vie et il se sent maintenant suffisamment à l'aise pour saluer des moldus au hasard dans la rue. Il est même familier avec leurs étranges machines, ce qu'ils appellent la « technologie. » Bon sang ! Il connaît même leurs expressions et peut communiquer parfaitement sans avoir l'air perdu.

La vérité est que Drago évite la communauté sorcière autant qu'il le peut. Les seules fois où il met le pied dans "son monde" sont pour aller à l'université. Au plus profond de lui, il y a ce désir ardent de tout oublier. Son passé, le Seigneur des Ténèbres et… et ses amis. Comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Sa mère dit que le temps guérit tous les maux, mais Drago n'en a pas vu les effets depuis la guerre.

C'est difficile de tourner la page.

L'aiguille de l'horloge marque la dernière seconde et le cours se termine. Drago attrape ses livres et les place dans son sac avant de le fermer.

« Monsieur Malefoy, restez un moment, s'il vous plaît ! » l'appelle le professeur, faisant jurer Drago tout bas. Les étudiants sortent, ignorant son existence, mais il ne s'en soucie pas une seconde. Il aime être invisible. Il veut être invisible. La vie est plus facile quand personne ne vous remarque, ne vous prête attention.

Balançant la bandoulière de son sac à dos gris sur son épaule, le blond descend les marches du hall et marche jusqu'à son professeur.

« Oui, Monsieur, » répond-il fermement. Le professeur lève le regard et pose ses yeux bleu ciel sur lui. Il est trop jeune pour être enseignant, pense Drago. Peut-être début trentaine ? Il doit être un génie pour enseigner les potions dans une université à un si jeune âge.

« M. Malefoy, je veux vous parler de vos résultats académiques. » Sa voix est profonde, c'est un son agréable. Une mèche de cheveux brun miel tombe sur son front.

« Mes résultats académiques ? » demande Drago en haussant les sourcils. L'homme plus âgé sourit, cela lui va bien, cela fait briller son visage parfaitement ovale. « Oui, vous êtes le meilleur étudiant de ma classe et l'un des seuls avec une bourse d'études. Vous voyez, M. Malefoy, j'ai un emploi à vous offrir. » Si Pansy était là, elle aurait été en complète pâmoison devant cet homme. Mais elle ne l'est pas.

« Quel genre d'emploi, Professeur Mason ? » demande Drago, un soupçon d'intérêt dans sa voix.

« Je travaille à temps partiel pour le Ministère, principalement pour le département des Aurors. Je leur concocte des potions et je les aide dans leurs missions s'ils ont besoin de mon assistance, » répond Mason, « mais dernièrement, j'ai besoin d'aide vu que les travaux universitaires et ceux du Ministère continuent de s'empiler sur mon bureau. » Le coeur de Drago bat fort dans sa poitrine, il est déjà prêt à accepter, mais il veut le laisser terminer.

« Je te propose d'être mon employé. Serais-tu intéressé ? Ton aide serait vraiment appréciée, » demande Professeur Mason avec un sourire et… comment Drago pourrait refuser une opportunité aussi extraordinaire ?

« J'adorerais accepter votre offre, Monsieur. Quand puis-je commencer ? » demande Drago en souriant. Il n'arrive pas à croire la chance qu'il a. Il pensait que même après avoir reçu son diplôme en potion, personne ne voudrait l'engager à cause de la Marque des ténèbres sur son bras. Les yeux bleus de Mason s'illuminent, « Merveilleux ! » s'exclame-t-il en prenant un agenda et en feuilletant les pages, « Serais-tu libre pour commencer demain ? Il y a une équipe d'Aurors qui vient vendredi dans deux semaines, tu devrais être prêt d'ici-là, » termine-t-il en agrippant une plume.

« Cela semble génial, Monsieur » dit Drago en hochant la tête avec un sourire, alors qu'il regarde son professeur ajouter une note dans son agenda.

« Formidable, » sourit le professeur en déposant sa main sur la tête de Drago, « Continue ton beau travail, Drago, » l'encourage-t-il en ébouriffant les cheveux platine de Drago, faisant rougir ce dernier. Il sait qu'il a un béguin pour son professeur, pas parce qu'il est l'étudiant préféré de Mason, mais parce que l'homme a une âme tellement gentille. Il jette un coup d'oeil aux pilules rouges sur le bureau de Mason. Ouais, il a vraiment un grand coeur, particulièrement pour un Alpha.

Drago lève les yeux et sourit, « Je vous vois donc demain, Monsieur, » dit-il en se passant une main dans ses cheveux pour les replacer. Le professeur hoche la tête joyeusement, « Passe une bonne nuit, Drago, » ajoute-t-il en le saluant de la main pendant que le blond sort de la salle. Il incline la tête avant de fermer la porte derrière lui et de transplaner.

* * *

Drago soupire, les mains pleines de sacs de courses. La journée a été épuisante, il est fatigué et il a faim, mais il lui reste plusieurs tâches avant qu'il se permette de penser à se reposer. Il soupire à nouveau en faisant de petits pas, les sacs dans ses mains pèsent de plus en plus lourd, rendant ses épaules douloureuses. Transplaner de son université à la section moldue de Londres le vide toujours de son énergie. Drago passe à côté du parc qui se trouve à environ dix minutes de son appartement. La joie pétille à l'intérieur de son coeur à l'idée d'être bientôt à la maison. Soudainement, l'épaule gauche de Drago se heurte à quelqu'un, faisant glisser de ses doigts le sac contenant le lait.

« Désolé, je – » Les yeux de Drago s'écarquillent en voyant des yeux verts étonnamment brillants le fixer. Il se fige, observant un visage qu'il avait espéré ne plus jamais revoir. Un moment passe. Drago ne se rend même plus compte de sa respiration, il entend seulement le fort battement de son coeur, alors qu'il fixe le visage de la personne la plus célèbre du monde sorcier : Harry foutu Potter.

« Malefoy ? »

Drago veut s'enfuir en courant. Lancer le sort d'oubliette sur eux et prétendre que ce n'est jamais arrivé. Pourquoi est-il là ? Pourquoi est-ce que cela lui arrive ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Des lunettes ? Tu portes des lunettes maintenant ? » Il cligne ses yeux gris, il est sûr que c'est le moment où il est supposé lui lancer quelques mots agressifs et l'attirer dans un combat enfantin. À la place, il baisse le regard vers son sac de lait et se penche doucement pour l'agripper.

« Hé, est-ce que tu as besoin d'aide avec ça ? » Drago se fige, la voix de Potter est différente de la dernière fois qu'il l'a entendue. Elle semble plus profonde, forte et grave. La nervosité tourbillonne dans son ventre et Drago se relève rapidement. Il secoue la tête et fait un pas de côté pour s'en aller.

« A-Attends, Malefoy ! » Potter le rattrape et copie son rythme pour marcher à son côté, « Laisse-moi t'aider. »

Il est toujours aussi têtu, peut-être même plus parce que le brun s'étire et retire trois sacs de la poigne de Drago. Ce dernier déglutit et fixe le visage de Potter. Il a l'air bien. Mieux que la dernière fois où il l'a vu et c'était pendant le procès, bien entendu. Son visage semble plus sain, aucun cerne, ses yeux brillent et ses cheveux noirs sont plus en désordre que jamais. Son teint hâlé, ses joues roses et son sourire… Potter a toujours eu un sourire enfantin connu pour faire fondre tous les coeurs. Drago baisse le regard sur sa main et cligne des yeux. « Merci… » chuchote-t-il, « Potter. »

Ce dernier semble surpris une seconde puis un sourire en coin apparaît sur son visage alors qu'il passe les sacs dans son autre main, « Tiens, donne-m'en plus, » dit-il en regardant les quatre autres sacs que Drago tient. Le blond secoue la tête, « Ne t'en fais pas, je peux les porter, tu en as déjà assez. »

Potter lève les yeux au ciel, il se penche et prend deux autres sacs des mains de Drago, « Je peux les porter ! Je suis un Auror, tu sais ! » Drago le regarde, pince-sans-rire.

« Bien pour toi, Potter, tu vas avoir du succès, » dit-il en hochant la tête alors que Potter écarquille les yeux de surprise, comme le grand idiot qu'il est.

« C'est tout ? Pas de commentaire insolent ? » Potter cligne ses yeux ronds et brillants, « J'étais prêt pour une réplique du genre " Pourquoi ça ne me surprend pas que Saint-Potter travaille pour la justice, " » ajoute-t-il alors que Drago lève les yeux au ciel. « Suis-moi, » dit-il en commençant à marcher et le rire de Potter résonne autour d'eux, faisant bondir le coeur du blond.

Harry Potter est bavard, eh bien, peut-être pas si bavard que ça, mais il aime beaucoup parler ou peut-être essaye-t-il de le mettre à l'aise. D'une façon ou d'une autre, son bavardage aurait dû l'agacer, mais ce n'est pas le cas. En fait, Drago se surprend à l'écouter.

« Alors Malefoy, est-ce que c'est ici que tu te caches depuis trois ans ? » demande Harry en levant les yeux sur le grand bloc appartement vitré.

« Je ne me cache pas, » réplique Drago alors que les portes automatiques en verre s'ouvrent devant les deux hommes qui entrent dans le bâtiment.

« Alors ? » renchérit Potter en le regardant pendant que Drago appuie sur le bouton pour appeler l'ascenseur.

Que peut-il répondre à ça ? Que peut-il dire qui sonne bien, qui fasse du sens ? Mais plus rien ne fait de sens… Et c'est Potter. Il ne fait pas confiance à Potter. Peut-être l'a-t-il déjà fait… une fois. Il lui faisait confiance pour lui sauver la vie. Mais pas comme ça. C'est différent. C'est à propos de ses émotions, ce qu'il ressent. Comment pourrait-il tout révéler à quelqu'un qui le connaît à peine. Comment pourrait-il expliquer ses cauchemars ? Ou les cris des personnes qui ont été assassinées devant lui par ses « confrères » Mangemorts ? Comment pourrait-il mettre des mots sur le vide dans son coeur ? Quels mots pourrait-il utiliser pour lui parler de Pansy et Blaise… Et comment pourrait-il expliquer ses pilules bleues ? Il n'y a pas de mot.

Le bruit d'une sonnette résonne et la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvre, laissant sortir des gens. Le silence soudain entre eux est lourd et Potter le fixe. Il détourne finalement le regard et Drago pousse le bouton 29 quand la porte de l'ascenseur se referme.

Il ouvre finalement la bouche, « Le monde sorcier ne m'intéresse plus, » dit-il d'un ton monotone sans regarder Potter.

« Donc tu es devenu un moldu ? Qu'en est-il de tes amis ou de ta famille ? » Potter semble confus et Drago pense que c'est compréhensible. Potter ne le connaît pas. L'ascenseur se met à monter, faisant vibrer le sol sous lui.

« Non. Je suis toujours un sorcier, Potter. » Drago le regarde. « Comme tu le sais peut-être déjà, mes parents ont déménagé à Paris et tous mes amis sont morts. » Ses grands yeux verts s'écarquillent d'horreur et de culpabilité et Drago doit regarder ailleurs. Il a vu ce regard sur plusieurs personnes auparavant. La pitié, voilà ce que c'est. « J'étudie dans une université sorcière pour devenir un Maître potionniste, mais je préfère toutefois le monde moldu au monde sorcier. » L'ascenseur s'arrête et fait un bruit avant d'ouvrir la porte.

« O-Oh ! » s'exclame Potter d'une voix à la fois joyeuse et un peu blessée. C'est agaçant aux oreilles du blond et il souhaite seulement que l'idiot se taise. « Tu as toujours été excellent en potion ! » Une musique se fait soudainement entendre et Potter jure. Drago reprend quelques-uns de ses sacs, assez pour que la main libre de Potter atteigne sa poche et sorte son cellulaire. Potter glisse son pouce sur l'écran et met l'appareil sur son oreille, « Hé, » dit-il et Drago peut entendre une voix d'homme répondre.

« Ouais, désolé, je vais être là dans 20 minutes – Merde, sérieusement ? 25 minutes sans moi et vous avez déjà perdu ? » souffle Harry dans le téléphone alors que Drago s'arrête devant sa porte d'appartement et pose ses sacs sur le sol. « D'accord, écoute, je dois y aller. Je vous vois bientôt – Ouais, je vais apporter des sodas – Quoi ? Okay, ouais espèce d'idiot… À plus tard ! »

Potter regarde le blond pendant qu'il déverrouille sa porte, « Désolé, » dit-il en rendant les sacs à Drago.

« Ne t'en fais pas, merci pour ton aide, » répond-il d'un ton détaché. « Je t'inviterais bien à boire un thé, mais il semble que tu es attendu ailleurs. » Potter rit. « Pas de problème, » affirme-t-il en se frottant la nuque. Drago hoche la tête et agrippe ses sacs pour entrer dans son appartement. Quand il se tourne pour fermer la porte, il voit Potter se trémousser et jouer avec ses doigts.

« Il y a un problème ? » demande Drago et Potter tressaille. « Ah, en fait, » il semble nerveux et le serpentard attend patiemment que l'homme reprenne la parole.

« Es-tu libre samedi ? » Drago se fige et le fixe du regard alors que Potter se mord les lèvres.

« Quoi ? »

« Es-tu libre samedi ? » répète Potter maladroitement.

Drago cligne des yeux, il hésite. Pourquoi Potter lui demande-t-il ça ? Ce n'est pas comme s'ils étaient amis. En fait, leurs jours à Poudlard confirment même le contraire. Et puis, quelque chose à propos du brun a toujours crié « problème » et Drago _déteste_ ce mot plus que tout. Il a déjà assez d'expérience avec les gens perturbés pour affirmer en toute sécurité qu'il ne veut plus jamais s'associer avec eux.

« Drago ? » La voix de Potter le ramène à la réalité. Son regard se pose sur ses yeux verts. « Es-tu libre ? » Son ton est dominant et il y a _quelque chose_ à propos de Potter qui l'oblige à lui répondre. « Je ne peux pas répondre avec certitude, » dit Drago en fronçant légèrement les sourcils et n'aimant pas que Potter puisse lui faire ressentir ça.

« Oh. » La voix de Potter contient de la déception. « Eh bien, je serai au parc où je t'ai croisé avec quelques amis à partir de 17 h. Viens faire un tour quand tu seras libre, » dit-il en souriant doucement et Drago se surprend encore à le fixer. Potter est un homme séduisant, on ne peut pas dire le contraire.

« Je te vois bientôt, alors ? » Drago hoche la tête, regardant Potter faire quelques pas en arrière avant de se retourner et de s'en aller.

Drago ferme silencieusement sa porte et la verrouille. Il brandit ensuite sa baguette pour ajouter quelques sorts de verrouillage solides. Il appuie sa tête contre la porte. C'est considéré comme étrange de se faire demander quelles pilules tu prends, ta sexualité, ta préférence en terme de partenaire... Mais se faire proposer une sortie entre amis par un _Alpha_ est encore plus étrange. Même suspicieux, parce que les Alpha préfèrent rester dans leur groupe sélectif de personnes. Malgré leurs compétences sociales, les Alpha restent toujours avec un groupe spécifique de personnes, normalement composé d'environ six à neuf individus. Comme une meute. Des amis très proches à qui ils peuvent confier leur vie. Ils sont très proches, comme une meute de loups, et ils ne laissent que rarement quelqu'un d'autre les rejoindre. D'où le fait que quand un Alpha demande à quelqu'un de se joindre à eux, ou dans ce cas de venir faire un tour avec ses _amis,_ sa _meute_, c'est considéré comme étrange. Il soupire. Contrairement à ces jours ennuyants, aujourd'hui est étrange. Il attrape ses sacs de sur le sol et marche jusqu'à la cuisine où il commence à placer ses articles. Ses pensées se bousculent dans un désordre, mais un nom reste dans son esprit, _Potter. Harry Potter_.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Note:**

Bonjour ! Voici le chapitre 2 sur 4, c'est le plus long.

Si vous n'avez jamais lu d'Omega Verse, j'ai ajouté une note au début du chapitre 1 pour vous.

Si vous voyez du texte _écris comme ça_, il s'agit de texte qui était à l'origine en français dans le texte anglais.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

L'alarme bruyante du réveille-matin se déclenche et Drago se réveille à contrecoeur avec un grognement. Il déteste ce foutu cadran. Couvrant ses yeux avec son bras, il tâtonne aveuglément avec l'autre sur sa table de chevet jusqu'à ce que ses doigts trouvent l'objet circulaire et abat sa main sur celui-ci pour le faire taire. Il bâille et cligne des yeux avant de les frotter pour éliminer l'envie de se recoucher. Aujourd'hui devrait être une journée excitante, pense-t-il en fixant le plafond. C'est sa première journée de travail. Pourtant, il n'y a aucune trace d'excitation en lui.

Soupirant, Drago se force à sortir de son lit et enfile ses pantoufles nettement placées sur le côté. Un autre bâillement s'échappe de ses lèvres alors qu'il se dirige vers la salle de bain, étirant ses bras au-dessus de sa tête afin que les os de son dos puissent craquer joyeusement.

Il est toujours à moitié endormi alors qu'il mâche ses céréales. Normalement, il aurait fait des crêpes, mais il se sent trop fatigué pour ça. A-t-il pris ses pilules la nuit passée ? Drago se concentre. Non. Non, il ne les a pas prises. Il pince l'arête de son nez. C'est pour cela qu'il a besoin de Missy dans sa vie. Se levant de sa chaise, laissant ses céréales à moitié mangées derrière lui, il se dirige vers le comptoir de la cuisine et ouvre le cabinet en bois du haut. La voilà, la petite bouteille en plastique contenant des comprimés bleus. Les comprimés que tous les Alpha/Bêta/Omega doivent prendre pour pouvoir rester sains d'esprit. Empoignant le flacon, Drago se rappelle du moment où il a reçu sa lettre, le jour de son seizième anniversaire, l'informant de la couleur des médicaments qu'il devrait prendre le reste de sa vie. Cette lettre qui a changé son existence plus vite qu'un clin d'oeil. Il se souvient de l'expression horrifiée sur le visage de son père, sa déception quand Drago en a lu les premières lignes :

« Félicitations pour votre seizième anniversaire, M. Malefoy ! Nous avons le grand plaisir de vous annoncer que vous êtes un Omega. L'hôpital Ste Mangouste serait fière de vous compter parmi ses patients d'honneur, avec pour raison que les mâles Omega sont très rares. »

Drago ne se souvient pas vraiment du reste de la lettre, juste de ces quelques lignes qui ont chassé son père loin de lui. Elles l'ont tellement fait haïr son fils qu'il ne lui a plus adressé la parole depuis ce jour. Quand ils se croisent, un simple hochement de tête suffit avant qu'ils ne s'éloignent l'un de l'autre. À l'inverse de son père qui est un Alpha fier de son comprimé rouge, Drago a surtout hérité des gènes de sa mère. Douce, modeste, magnifique Narcissa qui prend exactement la même pilule bleue, chaque matin et chaque soir. Elle l'aime toujours et continue de lui assurer tous les jours que son père va reprendre ses esprits, même si Drago s'en fiche. C'est trop tard maintenant. Les six dernières années à attendre ont finalement fait éloigner son coeur de son père. De l'homme qu'il a un jour admiré. Un homme dont il avait l'habitude de se vanter à ses amis. Un homme qu'il a un jour appelé « Père », qu'il aimait et pour qui il a sacrifié son futur.

Drago avale la pilule et attrape son sac sur le sofa. Il marche vers la porte, portant ses chaussures et un foulard autour de son cou, et empoigne ses clés du porte-clés vissé au mur de l'entrée avant de partir pour l'université.

Quand il était enfant, il avait l'habitude de s'asseoir sur les genoux de sa mère en mangeant de la crème glacée et en profitait pour lui poser plusieurs questions.

Pourquoi les gens doivent manger des pilules, Mère ?

Est-ce que je vais devoir en manger quand je vais être grand ?

Est-ce que je vais avoir la rouge et la bleue vu que toi et Père êtes Alpha et Omega ?

Qui décide de nous donner des pilules rouges, vertes ou bleues ? Est-ce que c'est l'hôpital ?

Bien entendu, il ne s'agit pas de l'hôpital, c'est quelqu'un de beaucoup plus puissant. Quelqu'un plus grand qu'un humain. Elle ne répondait jamais à ses questions idiotes, bien sûr, elle les évitait en riant. Elle a plutôt attendu que son corps grandisse jusqu'à ses 16 ans pour lui faire passer tous les tests nécessaires afin de déterminer quelles pilules lui convenaient.

Les comprimés rouges sont pour ceux qui sont dominants et les plus haut placés de la hiérarchie. Ce sont les Alpha, l'espèce la plus puissante du monde sorcier. Les Alpha sont comme les parfaits rôles modèles que tout le monde aimerait avoir pour partenaire. C'est très facile de les différencier. Les traits principaux d'un Alpha sont habituellement une grande loyauté et la puissance. Ils sont socialement accomplis, confiants, des gens charismatiques qui sont des leaders nés et qui ne manquent pas de choix comme partenaire de vie. Ils sont passionnés et ont une vision claire de ce qu'ils veulent et de comment l'atteindre. Les Alpha sont imprévisibles, ils aiment les casse-têtes et les mystères. Ça ne veut pas dire qu'ils aiment les choses compliquées, mais qu'ils préfèrent quelqu'un qui représente un défi pour eux. Les Alpha ont confiance en eux et en ce qu'ils font. Ils n'ont aucun défaut, ils sont parfaits et très sociables. Ils sont aimés de la foule et cela est normal pour eux vu qu'ils sont extravertis et charmants.

Les Bêta arrivent en deuxième rang et prennent la pilule verte. Ils sont le type à chercher la perfection. Ils sont aussi connus pour être les plus sages du monde sorcier. Ils sont véritablement travailleurs et très perfectionnistes. Dans beaucoup de situations, il n'est pas très bon d'avoir une telle nature, mais les Bêta rivalisent avec presque tout. Ils sont toujours concentrés sur ce que les autres veulent qu'ils fassent plutôt que de prendre le contrôle eux-mêmes. Ils ne vont jamais faire d'effort pour se démarquer et font exactement ce qui leur est demandé. Ils essaient d'être toujours gentils et restent en dehors des conflits pour être sûrs que tout le monde continue de les aimer. Les Bêta sont très sensibles, émotifs et peuvent être passifs-agressifs. Ils n'accepteront jamais leurs défauts et vont toujours essayer de masquer leurs erreurs. Ils préfèrent mettre la faute sur quelqu'un d'autre que de prendre leurs responsabilités. Et dernièrement, mais non le moindre, ils sont également connus pour résoudre les problèmes, c'est pourquoi tant de gens aiment travailler avec eux.

En dernier, il y a la pilule bleue pour les Omega. Les Omega sont au bas de la hiérarchie selon la société, sûrement à cause de leurs caractéristiques. La plupart des gens pensent que les Omega sont nés uniquement pour plaire à leur partenaire, particulièrement sexuellement ; ils sont après tout connus comme des « Dieux du sexe » par la société. Ce n'est cependant pas leur seul attribut. Ils manquent fortement d'habileté sociale et évitent les événements publics. Un Alpha va faire attention à sa popularité, mais un Omega va rarement s'en faire. Ils ne sont pas extravertis et aiment rester dans leur zone de confort. Ils sont faibles et apparaissent même comme lâches, le contraire exact d'un Alpha. Ils n'ont pas de cercle d'amis très grand et préfèrent plutôt quelques personnes dont ils seront très proches et auxquelles ils font confiance. Les Omega aiment travailler tout seuls et cela ne les dérange pas d'être isolés. En fait, ils préfèrent même cela. Ils aiment avoir leur espace et ne s'impliquent que rarement dans des combats ou débats. Ils ne font pas partie de groupes et ne ressentent donc pas le besoin d'être une quelconque sorte de leader. Malgré tout, même s'ils semblent être le contraire d'un Alpha, les Omega sont assez astucieux pour avoir les bonnes connexions avec les personnes qui leur permettent de faire leur travail par eux-mêmes. Ils sont grandement fiers d'eux-mêmes, mais il serait faux d'appeler cela de l'égo.

Peu importe la couleur, rouge, vert ou bleu, tous les types sont supposés être traités également dans la société et pour les droits de l'humain. Du moins, c'est ce que la loi dit. Bien que ce soit une absurdité totale. Semblable aux valeurs des moldus, comme le racisme qui est interdit dans certains pays avec des lois, mais que les gens négligent encore ; tant qu'aucun commentaire offensant n'est passé sur les lieux de travail, le Ministère est satisfait.

Le Ministère a également ajouté des lois strictes sur l'abus sexuel sur les Omega, comme le viol ou le mariage forcé. Elles ont pour résultats des punitions sérieuses pour ceux qui les brisent. Bien sûr, ce ne sont que des conneries. La semaine passée justement, Drago lisait à propos de trois femmes Omega manquantes à l'appel que les Aurors avaient cherchées pendant deux jours avant de fermer le dossier. S'il s'agissait d'Alpha, peu importe le sexe, la recherche aurait continué jusqu'à ce que la personne soit retrouvée. Le haut de la hiérarchie l'emporte toujours.

* * *

Les épaules de Drago se relaxent une fois la classe terminée. Normalement, les gens de son âge sortiraient et iraient s'amuser avec leurs amis. Bien sûr, il s'entend avec certains camarades de classe, mais personne à qui il fait suffisamment confiance pour passer son temps libre avec. Pas qu'il ait vraiment du temps libre après l'école. Et maintenant qu'il a un travail, il n'aura même plus le temps d'écrire une lettre décente à sa mère. Son dernier cours se termine à midi et il transplane aussitôt à l'adresse que son professeur lui a donnée.

Drago hésite avant de cogner à la porte devant lui. Il prend une grande respiration et prend finalement sur lui pour sonner à la porte. Après quelques minutes, il entend des bruits de pas et le son de la porte qui se déverrouille.

Celle-ci s'ouvre et le professeur Mason apparaît devant lui. « Drago ! Je suis heureux de te voir, » dit-il avec un grand sourire. Il porte un t-shirt gris sous un pyjama bleu foncé, ses cheveux bruns en bataille lui donnent un air plus jeune et le coeur de Drago saute un battement.

« Bonjour, Monsieur. Est-ce que je vous dérange ? »

« Non, non ! Pas du tout. S'il te plaît, entre ! » répond le professeur en ouvrant plus grand la porte pour Drago. Le blond hoche la tête et entre.

« Tu peux me donner ton foulard et ton manteau. »

Drago retire son manteau et le lui passe, suivi de son foulard gris. « Merci, » dit-il poliment en avançant dans la maison. Mason bâille, « Je suis resté debout presque toute la nuit. Est-ce que tu veux du café ? » demande-t-il alors qu'il accroche les vêtements de Drago sur le crochet derrière la porte.

« Si ça ne vous ennuie pas, » répond Drago. Son professeur lui fait un signe de la main, « Ce n'est pas un problème. » Il se met en marche et Drago le suit.

Il s'assoit sur le divan et regarde autour du luxueux salon alors que son professeur revient de la cuisine avec deux tasses dans les mains.

Mason sourit et baisse une main. « Et voilà, un café avec un nuage de lait. » Il offre la tasse à son étudiant. Drago sourit. « Merci, » dit-il avec gratitude en prenant la tasse entre ses mains.

« Aujourd'hui, je vais te montrer le laboratoire de potions, il est au sous-sol. » Le professeur prend une gorgée de son café. « On va travailler à ce que tu te familiarises avec l'environnement et on pourra ensuite commencer à préparer des potions de guérison. J'ai un ordre du département des Aurors de faire 800 bouteilles d'ici vendredi prochain. » Les yeux de Drago s'écarquillent. Bordel de merde ! 800 bouteilles ? Le département est-il à court de potion de guérison ou quoi ?

« Est-ce la raison de la venue d'une équipe d'Aurors ? »

Le professeur Mason hoche la tête, « En quelque sorte. Ils apportent également une bouteille vide de potion qu'ils veulent que j'examine, quelque chose à propos d'un dossier en cours, » termine-t-il pendant que Drago sirote son café. Il a plutôt bon goût, pense-t-il. Mason se lève de sa chaise, le sourire aux lèvres. « Bon, dirigeons-nous vers le sous-sol, d'accord ? » Drago acquiesce et se lève, lui souriant en retour.

* * *

La semaine passe presque en un clin d'oeil et Drago est surpris de réaliser que demain est samedi. Pas que cela le dérange, son corps est lourd de tout le travail et l'école. Il laisse tomber son pantalon au sol et se glisse dans le bain blanc rempli d'eau tiède. Merlin, ses muscles sont douloureux, comme si quelqu'un avait posé des poids lourds sur ses épaules. Ses jambes semblent lourdes et enflées des nombreuses heures à se tenir debout. Il gémit alors qu'il frotte ses mains sur ses cuisses. Ses muscles sont gonflés, remarque-t-il, mais l'eau chaude fait des merveilles pour sa douleur. Il devra sûrement masser ses jambes quand il sortira du bain. Le blond soupire et laisse tomber sa tête contre le mur derrière lui. Il glisse dans l'eau jusqu'à ce que seulement la moitié de son visage soit encore hors de l'eau. Il expire l'air de ses poumons au travers de ses lèvres fermées, les faisant vibrer contre l'eau et créant des bulles. Il ferme les yeux et glisse encore plus. Cela fait tellement de bien, ses épaules tendues se relaxent aussitôt. Il penche sa tête vers la gauche et passe sa main contre son cou, le massant gentiment. Il gémit doucement.

Des souvenirs de la guerre apparaissent soudainement derrière ses yeux clos.

Blaise court en tenant la main de Drago et Pansy. Ils sont dans un sous-sol, il fait noir et les deux meilleurs amis de Drago sont venus à sa rescousse. Greyback apparaît dans l'obscurité. Il jette un stupéfix sur Blaise, envoyant son corps valser vers l'arrière.

Drago secoue sa tête et l'eau du bain éclabousse les murs autour de lui.

Pansy semble morte de peur. « Cours Drago ! Je ne vais pas laisser Blaise tout seul, » crie-t-elle avant de revenir sur ses pas pour rejoindre Blaise.

« COURS DRAGO ! » lui crient-ils en choeur et il se met à courir. Il les a abandonnés. Ils sont venus le sauver et il les a abandonnés.

Drago se redresse brusquement et une vague d'eau asperge les tuiles blanches de sa salle de bain. Il cligne des yeux, des larmes chaudes coulent sur ses joues. Il frotte ses mains humides sur son visage et cligne des yeux furieusement, mais les larmes ne veulent pas s'arrêter. Il ne crie pas. Il reste assis sans mouvement, plongé dans le souvenir de ses amis, perdant le fil du temps et fixant l'espace de ses yeux vides.

Merlin, il se déteste.

* * *

Ses bains sont toujours longs. Il a tendance à prendre des décisions de vie ou repasser sur ses erreurs à ce moment. Il sort de la salle de bain, portant seulement un chandail trop grand en coton blanc qui atteint ses genoux. Les manches sont assez longues pour cacher ses doigts et le collet du chandail est si ample que son épaule droite est à la vue de tous. Un léger coup attire son attention vers la fenêtre de sa chambre. Ses yeux croisent ceux d'une chouette blanche tenant une lettre dans son bec. Drago cligne des yeux avec curiosité et marche doucement vers sa fenêtre. Il l'ouvre et laisse entrer la chouette.

« Salut, toi, » dit Drago en retrouvant sa voix. Il passe ses doigts contre la tête de l'animal. « Depuis combien de temps attends-tu ? » demande-t-il alors que la chouette se frotte contre lui. Il soulève sa main et retire le bout de papier de son bec. Le tenant dans ses mains, il lance un regard vers la chouette qui penche la tête et le fixe.

« Est-ce que tu as faim ? Voudrais-tu de la nourriture ? » Drago flatte ses plumes blanches lumineuses. Elle semble si familière, mais il n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt sur son propriétaire. La magnifique créature blanche hulule et Drago glousse, prenant ça pour un oui. Il ouvre la note.

« Bonjour Drago,

J'espère vraiment te voir demain. Ah ! Ne caresse pas Snowy, elle mord.

\- Harry Potter »

Drago lit la note à nouveau. Demain ? Oh, c'est vrai, maintenant il se souvient. Potter a dit quelque chose à propos d'un parc et 17 h. Cela lui était complètement sorti de l'esprit avec son emploi du temps complètement fou, mais il travaille demain. Haussant les épaules, il place la lettre sur la table et Drago décide qu'il n'ira pas. Il descend dans sa cuisine, verse quelques graines de tournesol dans un plat et remonte.

« Et voilà, Snowy. » Drago dépose le plat devant la chouette. « Qui appelle sa chouette Snowy ? » Il rit doucement en flattant gentiment sa tête.

« Tu ne vas pas me mordre, n'est-ce pas ? » La chouette hulule à nouveau et descend sa tête dans le plat.

« Bien sûr que non. Je suis un Omega, » rit-il en secouant la tête. Il ouvre la fenêtre pour que la chouette puisse quitter l'appartement quand elle le voudra. Bâillant, Drago se dirige vers son lit et s'emmitoufle sous ses chaudes couvertures, le sommeil l'emportant presque immédiatement.

* * *

« Hé, Drago ! Est-ce que tu as des plans pour aujourd'hui ? » lui demande Mason en coupant des herbes. Drago regarde au-dessus de son épaule vers l'autre côté du laboratoire.

« Non. »

« Vraiment ? » insiste le professeur d'un ton qui prouve qu'il ne le croit pas. « Pourquoi continues-tu à fixer l'horloge, alors ? » Drago se fige, est-ce qu'il avait fixé l'horloge ? « Je ne la fixe pas, » répond-il sèchement.

Mason s'approche de lui et, taquin, lui frappe l'épaule faisant geindre Drago. « Mais oui, environ toutes les deux minutes ! » Il sourit à grandes dents, « As-tu un rencard, ce soir ? » dit-il d'un ton moqueur, haussant les sourcils, le regard plein de sous-entendus. Drago lève les yeux au ciel. Il est parfois difficile de croire que cet homme est son professeur.

« Non. Ce n'est rien, » répond Drago tout bas avant de reporter son attention sur la potion en train de bouillir. Mason hausse les sourcils, « Mensonge. Je peux lire en toi comme dans un livre ouvert, Drago. Ne me mens pas, » insiste-t-il en croisant les bras et en lui adressant son regard de professeur sévère. Le blond soupire et agrippe la spatule en bois, « C'est seulement une invitation de… quelqu'un que je connaissais à Poudlard, » marmonne-t-il, balançant la spatule contre la table pendant que la potion bout comme il se doit.

« Oh !? Et qui est cette personne de Poudlard ? Un ami ? Une ancienne relation ? » demande-t-il en donnant un coup de coude à Drago. Sérieusement, cet homme agit comme un gamin. Ce n'est pas une surprise qu'il soit encore célibataire.

Drago lève les yeux au ciel, « Plutôt une Némésis. »

Mason s'exclame, « Dis-m'en plus ! Ça semble excitant d'être invité à un rencard par ton ennemi ! » Il attrape un banc et s'assied. Drago le regarde, agacé. « Ce n'est pas un rencard, » rétorque-t-il, « il m'a seulement invité au parc. »

« Et quel est le nom de cette mystérieuse personne ? »

« Harry Potter. » Le souffle coupé, le professeur ajoute : « Tu veux dire LE Harry Potter !? »

Drago croit que s'il lève encore plus les yeux au ciel, ils vont se retourner dans sa tête. « Oui, le seul et l'unique sauveur, » confirme-t-il, amer. Mason le regarde, la bouche grande ouverte, « Tu veux dire que tu étais un rival d'Harry Potter et qu'il t'a invité à un rencard ? »

« Ce n'est pas un rencard, » répète Drago pour la troisième fois, mais Mason l'ignore, « Alors ? Est-ce que tu y vas ? »

Drago lui renvoie un regard sans émotion, « Bien sûr que non. » Il tourne la tête et recommence à travailler.

« Mais pourquoi !? » pleurniche Mason.

« Parce qu'on se déteste mutuellement, d'accord ? On est incapable d'être dans la même pièce en même temps. On a transformé le parcours scolaire de l'autre en enfer. J'ai fait en sorte que sa vie soit misérable et je suis certain que cette invitation est un genre de piège - » Drago réalise que sa voix est rauque, s'arrête lui-même rapidement et mord sa lèvre inférieure. C'est la raison pourquoi il déteste parler de son passé, de Poudlard. Mason le regarde, une expression neutre au visage, « Est-ce qu'il t'a donné une heure ? » Drago le regarde du coin de l'oeil et hoche la tête, « 17 h. »

Mason se lève de son banc. « Bon. Va-t'en, maintenant ! Il est 17 h ! » dit-il en poussant Drago loin de sa potion. Les yeux de ce dernier s'écarquillent. Il fixe l'homme devant lui qui lui fait un signe de tête vers la sortie de la pièce. Soupirant, le blond hoche la tête, « Je vous vois demain alors, professeur. » Mason sourit de toutes ses dents et récupère la spatule en bois des mains de l'ancien serpentard. « Amuse-toi bien à ton rencard ! » crie-t-il dans le dos de Drago qui disparaît.

« C'est pas un foutu rencard, le vieux, » grommèle le blond. « J'ai entendu ! » crie son professeur de la pièce voisine. Drago se mord la lèvre, souriant un peu. Les Alpha et leur extraordinaire don d'écoute à longue distance.

* * *

Drago ne va pas se mentir, il est nerveux et c'est peu de le dire. Il est trempé de sueur. Potter a dit qu'il serait au parc à 17 h, mais il est actuellement presque 18 h. Peut-être devrait-il rentrer à la maison ? Drago jette un coup d'oeil dans le parc et remarque aussitôt un groupe de personnes qui semble l'incarnation même de la pilule rouge. Il y a deux hommes roux qui font des figures sur leur planche à roulettes, roulant sur les courbes du parc avec talent, faisant tourner leur planche sous leurs pieds avant de retomber au sol en toute sécurité. Un autre homme, roux également, essaie de suivre leur exemple, mais tombe maladroitement sur le derrière, faisant rire les deux autres. De l'autre côté, il y a des couples de garçons et filles sur des patins à roulettes, en train de jouer à un jeu moldu appelé frisbee. Perdu, Drago met ses mains sur la clôture d'acier devant lui. Ils semblent tous s'amuser comme jamais. Ils sourient, rient librement et, quelque part dans son coeur, Drago se demande ce que Dieu a pensé quand il a fait de lui un Omega. Ce qu'il pensait quand il lui a pris ses précieux amis ? La jalousie se répand en lui. Est-ce que la vie peut être aussi insouciante, aussi joyeuse ? Ses doigts se serrent sur la barre de métal de la clôture. Dieu a vraiment tout donné aux Alpha. L'apparence, la personnalité et, bien entendu, les habiletés sociales. Il se retourne, prêt à partir, quand il entend une voix forte appeler son nom.

Drago se fige. Il tourne la tête et voit Potter qui court vers lui, un petit sourire en coin. « Drago ! Tu es venu ! » dit-il à bout de souffle, se plaçant devant le blond.

Drago lui lance un regard vide, « Non, c'est mon fantôme qui se trouve devant toi, Potter. » Il lève les yeux au ciel.

Potter rit, quel idiot, et ouvre les bras. « Tu me fais un câlin pour me saluer ? » Les sourcils de Drago rejoignent presque le début de ses cheveux et ses yeux s'écarquillent. Est-ce qu'il a bien entendu ? Il doit clairement nettoyer ses oreilles.

« Excuse-moi ? »

Potter ouvre les bras encore plus large, « Un câlin, Drago. » Il sourit largement alors qu'il ouvre et ferme les doigts, faisant signe à Drago de s'approcher.

Ce dernier cligne des yeux. « Potter. Es-tu drogué aux potions ou t'es-tu fait frapper par un hippogriffe ? » Il est tenté d'amener Potter à Sainte-Mangouste, quelque chose ne va vraiment pas bien avec cet homme. Potter fait la moue. « J'attends toujours, » ajoute-t-il, ses forts bras encore étendus dans l'air. Drago fixe silencieusement l'homme au teint basané, avant de faire discrètement un pas en avant. Les bras de Potter se referment autour de lui et il se sent tiré contre son torse bien bâti. La chaleur du corps du brun accueille aussitôt la fraîcheur de celui du blond et ce dernier retient sa respiration. Potter est bien plus grand que lui et leur corps s'emboîtent parfaitement, la tête de Drago se plaçant doucement sous le menton de Potter. Drago ne lui rend pas le câlin. Il se tient plutôt immobile dans l'étreinte de l'autre homme.

« Mmm, tu sens comme les fleurs. » La respiration chaude de Potter chatouille son oreille et Drago sent un frisson le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Ses bras musclés tiennent fermement Drago contre lui, comme s'il avait peur qu'il disparaisse.

« Et toi, tu pues la sueur, » marmonne le blond en retour, sa joue droite collée contre le torse de Potter. Il en profite pour écouter le calme battement de coeur de l'Alpha. Ce dernier a un petit rire, la vibration se rend jusqu'à l'épaule de Drago et Potter le laisse ensuite aller, agrippant plutôt sa main. « Viens, laisse-moi te présenter aux autres, » dit-il en entraînant l'Omega avec lui. Drago aurait aimé pouvoir exprimer son anxiété à l'idée de rencontrer autant de personnes du type rouge, mais la poigne chaude de Potter sur sa main le sécurise étrangement. Une fois plus proche, il se rend compte que tous les roux sont en fait des Weasley. Bien sûr que ce sont des Weasley, il aurait dû le savoir. La panique monte en lui comme un volcan sur le point d'entrer en éruption. L'envie de s'enfuir est puissante et Drago enfonce presque ses pieds dans le sol quand il voit Ron Weasley tourner sa tête pour le regarder. Il serre la main de Potter. Il sait qu'il respire bruyamment, mais il s'en fiche. Il n'a pas vu quelqu'un de Poudlard depuis vraiment longtemps et tout ce qu'il veut faire, c'est rentrer chez lui. Potter tourne sa tête dans sa direction et Drago lève le regard vers lui, prêt à secouer la tête, sachant pertinemment que la panique doit être écrite partout sur son visage.

Potter lui adresse un sourire sincère. « Personne ne peut te faire du mal quand je suis là. » Sa voix est douce. Il y a quelque chose de tendre dans ses yeux verts alors qu'il serre gentiment la main de Drago. Ils se fixent, Drago cligne ses yeux gris, son coeur tambourine doucement contre ses côtes et il se sent curieusement mieux qu'avant. Il baisse le regard vers leurs mains jointes et Drago remarque qu'elles sont maintenant moites, mais cela ne semble pas déranger Potter.

« Les gars, nous avons un nouvel invité, aujourd'hui, » annonce nonchalamment Potter, mais sa voix est forte et ferme, presque comme un avertissement. Un des jumeaux Weasley, le seul jumeau qu'il reste maintenant, s'approche de lui avec un sourire vraiment sournois au visage et la respiration de Drago se bloque dans sa gorge alors qu'il fait un petit pas en arrière.

« Ahhhhh. Drago Malefoy. » Il remarque à peine que Potter se rapproche de lui, frottant son pouce doucement contre sa main. « Comme c'est gentil de ta part de te joindre enfin à nous, » dit le jumeau d'une voix qui sous-entend quelque chose, mais Drago n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus. « Très gentil, » son sourire sournois grandit encore plus alors qu'il remue ses sourcils vers Potter.

« Oh, George ! Vas-tu arrêter de taquiner le malheureux ? » La voix familière d'Hermione Granger fait tourner la tête de Drago pour la voir lever les yeux au ciel avant de frapper le grand Weasley avec son livre.

Drago retient sa respiration quand elle se tourne pour le regarder. Elle fait un pas vers lui et Drago enfonce ses ongles dans la paume de Potter qui ne réagit pas. Il continue seulement de caresser son pouce contre la peau pâle de Drago.

« Bonsoir, Drago, » le salue Granger en souriant et en lui tendant sa main. Drago cligne des yeux et regarde sa petite main. Avant de bouger sa propre main vers elle, il réalise que Potter la tient toujours.

Potter rit d'un rire si insouciant et dit, « Oups, désolé, » en relâchant la main de Drago. Les sourcils de Granger se haussent en les regardant. « Oh, oh, OH, que se passe-t-il ici ? » demande le jumeau Weasley d'une voix moqueuse alors qu'il donne des petits coups de coude à Potter. Ce dernier lève les yeux au ciel et dit au roux de se taire. Drago serre la main de Granger, « Mme Weasley, » ajoute-t-il en baissant la tête avec respect alors qu'elle lui sourit. Une autre voix le salue, « _Bonjour, Monsieur Malefoy,_ » Les yeux de Drago s'écarquillent de surprise. Son regard se pose sur Fleur Weasley et son ventre rond, alors qu'elle lui sourit gentiment. Plongeant dans ses souvenirs, Drago se souvient d'elle comme la célèbre Veela qui avait presque tous les garçons de Poudlard à ses pieds, incluant Blaise. Oh, combien Pansy avait détesté ça !

« _Bonjour, Mademoiselle._ » La voix de Drago ne craque pas, il prend sa main et dépose un léger baiser sur ses jointures. Un brillant sourire prend place sur son visage, la rendant encore plus jolie. « _Oh, cela fait si longtemps que je n'ai pas parlé français avec quelqu'un,_ » dit-elle joyeusement. Drago lui sourit en retour et lâche sa main. « _Oui, moi aussi,_ » répond-il en faisant un pas vers l'arrière, à côté de Potter qui semble le fixer avec un petit sourire.

« Salut, je suis Bill, le mari de Fleur, » dit un large et effrayant homme en lui offrant sa main. Drago a presque peur de la lui serrer, surtout après avoir vu la large cicatrice sur le visage de celui-ci.

« Bonsoir, » répondit-il avec hésitation, bougeant sa main vers l'avant pour la serrer. L'homme le regarde, le visage crispé, et relâche sa main avant de s'éloigner. Drago pousse un petit soupire de soulagement. Il ne veut plus lui faire face, ça, c'est sûr. Il voit un autre Weasley, se tenant pas très loin derrière Bill. Drago hausse les sourcils au sourire en coin du roux. Celui-là est très séduisant.

« Bonsoir, Drago. Je suis Charlie. » Il sourit et l'Omega hoche la tête dans sa direction avant de se retourner vers l'avant-dernier Weasley. « Bonsoir, Percy Weasley, » le salue Drago alors que celui-ci lève les yeux au ciel en hochant la tête. Ils ne se sont jamais entendus.

Dernièrement et non le moindre, même si Drago ne veut pas avoir à le saluer, ses yeux se tournent vers le dernier Weasley qui le regardait déjà, essayant de l'analyser suspicieusement. Ils se fixent, presque maladroitement, ou peut-être que c'est seulement Drago qui ne se sent pas à sa place.

« Fouine, » dit finalement le roux en hochant la tête.

Il sent Potter se raidir à ses côtés, mais Drago s'en contrefiche du surnom ridicule. « Ron Weasley, » répondit-il en hochant la tête en retour. Il a arrêté de s'en faire il y a bien longtemps. Ils tournent tous leur tête pour le regarder, les yeux écarquillés, et pendant l'espace d'une seconde, Ron semble coupable.

« Alors, Malefoy, parle-nous de toi, » dit soudainement George Weasley faisant tourner l'attention de Drago vers lui.

« A-Ah. Que veux-tu savoir ? »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu as soudainement quitté le monde sorcier ? C'est quoi ce changement radical ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais maintenant ? Est-ce que tu travailles ? Es-tu célibataire ou en cou- »

« Dis-nous ce que tu veux qu'on sache, » l'interrompt Potter d'une voix neutre, mais ferme, qui couvre facilement le monologue de George.

Drago se sent submergé par tant d'yeux posés sur lui. C'est pourquoi il déteste les groupes de gens. Il peut sentir leur présence pesant sur ses épaules, le faisant sentir petit, et sa foutue anxiété le guette toujours. Il prend une grande inspiration et repousse ses instincts d'Omega avant de se racler la gorge.

« Hum, eh bien, j'étudie à l'université pour devenir Maître potionniste. Je travaille pour mon professeur dans un laboratoire de potions. Je joue aussi du piano - »

« Oh vraiment ! Ça semble cool ! Je suis prêt à parier qu'Harry aimerait bien apprendre à faire jouer ses doigts sur le piano. Peut-être que tu pourrais lui donner des leçons privées ? » George lui fait un clin d'oeil avant de faire un sourire espiègle à Potter et de recevoir un coup plutôt bien placé de Granger. Confus, Drago tourne sa tête pour regarder Potter qui semble… gêné ?

Le moment se brise quand Ron Weasley s'écrie « Harry ! Est-ce que tu veux jouer une autre partie ? » Drago voit la rougeur quitter les joues de Potter, alors qu'un grand sourire prend place sur ses lèvres. « Je suis tellement prêt ! » Sa voix est profonde et un grognement de défi s'échappe de ses lèvres, retournant l'estomac de Drago.

Ils marchent ensemble vers le terrain de basket, la main de Potter se frottant occasionnellement contre la sienne, leurs doigts se frôlant. Avant de se séparer, Drago voit Potter lancer un regard vers Granger qui lève les yeux au ciel avant de hocher la tête, semblant comprendre ce qu'il veut dire.

« As-tu déjà joué au basket, Drago ? » lui demande Potter, alors que les Weasleys prennent place sur le terrain. Drago secoue la tête, ses cheveux platine tombant devant ses yeux. Les yeux de l'ancien gryffondor suivent le mouvement de ses cheveux, « Vas-tu me regarder ? » Le coeur de Drago s'accélère soudainement quand Potter lève les doigts pour replacer ses cheveux blonds derrière son oreille.

Leurs regards se croisent et Drago est surpris par combien il a le souffle coupé.

« Je te regarde, » chuchote-t-il.

« Ne regarde personne d'autre. »

« Je ne vais regarder personne d'autre. » Je ne peux pas regarder quelqu'un d'autre, pense-t-il. Le sourire de Potter fait palpiter son coeur. Granger se racle la gorge bruyamment et Drago recule aussitôt. Il regarde le brun tousser maladroitement et partir en courant vers le terrain où les Weasley se tiennent, les regardant. Drago se sent soudainement tellement mal à l'aise qu'il ne sait pas quoi faire d'autre que jouer avec ses doigts. Granger rit doucement, puis lui tend une main. « Allez, suis-moi, » dit-elle en souriant. Drago déglutit, baisse le regard vers sa main et ses yeux tombent sur le travail que sa dégénérée de tante a laissé sur son bras. Sang-de-bourbe . Les mots sont gravés dans sa douce peau, comme les séquelles de points de suture. Il lève le regard sur son visage à nouveau. Elle lui sourit encore et Drago sent la culpabilité poignarder son coeur. Il lui offre donc son autre bras, celui qui n'a pas été abîmé par la Marque des Ténèbres. Elle rit, donnant l'impression à Drago qu'elle a lu dans ses pensées. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle se déplace de l'autre côté et croise leur bras ensemble. Ils marchent vers les gradins en bois et Drago tourne sa tête pour regarder le terrain. Il est large et long, avec deux grands paniers de chaque côté.

Drago s'assit entre Granger et Fleur. S'asseoir à côté d'une Veela est un étrange sentiment, mais Drago n'est pas influencé par son odeur ou son apparence. Un des bénéfices d'être un Omega, c'est qu'ils sont seulement attirés par leur partenaire, donc son Allure ne fonctionne pas sur lui. Il se sent seulement nerveux. Fleur est définitivement enceinte et pour un Omega, être près d'une femme enceinte peut être dangereux. Les Omega sont aussi connus pour être des figures maternelles parfaites. Ils vont protéger et tout sacrifier pour leurs enfants. En conséquence, être près d'une femme enceinte ne crée pas seulement un sentiment de protection pour le bébé à naître de la dame, mais cela déclenche également un changement d'hormones chez l'Omega, le pressant de considérer la possibilité d'avoir un enfant lui-même. Il repousse ce sentiment et tourne sa tête à nouveau vers le terrain où les garçons semblent avoir formé deux équipes.

L'équipe une est composée de Potter, Bill Weasley et George Weasley.

L'équipe deux est composée de Ron Weasley, Percy Weasley et Charlie Weasley.

« Prêt ? » demande Bill Weasley d'une voix forte, se tenant au centre du terrain. Les garçons hochent la tête. Il lance le ballon dans les airs et recule alors que Ron Weasley et Potter sautent dans les airs au même moment pour atteindre le ballon orange.

Les yeux de Drago ignorent tous les garçons en jeu, se fixant plutôt sur l'Alpha à la peau dorée. Potter fait dribbler le ballon à une telle vitesse que les yeux de Drago arrivent à peine à le suivre. Le brun examine la défense pour voir si Ron Weasley peut le rattraper. Il ne peut pas. Potter est rapide et quelques coups avec des tours lui permettent de passer la défense de Charlie Weasley et de sauter dans les airs et, l'espace d'une minute, Drago est certain de voir des ailes dans le dos de Potter alors que l'homme rentre le ballon dans le panier. Le bruit du métal résonne alors qu'il atterrit au sol dans un bruit sourd.

« Je ne savais pas que Potter pouvait voler, » chuchote Drago et il entend les deux femmes à côté de lui rire.

« Harry est incroyable au basketball, » dit Hermione en étirant ses bras devant elle. « Il dit qu'il avait l'habitude de regarder son cousin jouer avec quelques uns de ses amis. Ils jouaient parfois avec lui. En fait, ils s'alliaient plutôt contre lui, mais Harry a acquis quelques compétences avec eux. » Drago écoute attentivement Granger, s'allier contre lui ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Mais il ne pose pas la question, il sent que ce n'est pas sa place de le faire.

« _Malefoy,_ » l'appelle Fleur et cela demande beaucoup d'efforts à Drago pour réussir à détourner ses yeux de la forme élégante de Potter.

« _Oui ?_ » répondit-il en la regardant finalement. Elle semble hésiter pendant un moment. Il la voit mordre sa lèvre inférieure avant d'ouvrir la bouche, « _Es-tu un Omega ?_ » Elle le murmure si bas qu'il ne l'a presque pas entendu. Les yeux de Drago s'écarquillent, il sent son coeur s'arrêter. Pendant un moment, son esprit s'efface, incapable de former des mots. Il pèse le pour et le contre de s'enfuir chez lui, de s'enrouler dans une couverture et de prétendre que ce jour n'est jamais arrivé.

« _Pardon ?_ » chuchote Drago, ses yeux fixés sur la magnifique Veela devant lui. Elle mord ses lèvres à nouveau. « _Tu ne m'as pas encore regardée une seule fois,_ » répond Fleur d'une voix douce et Drago expire un lourd soupire, son regard tombant sur ses chaussures. Tout le bruit autour de lui disparaît, alors que son coeur commence à battre de plus en plus fort. Drago hoche lentement la tête, maudissant sa chance. « _S'il te plaît, garde le secret, pour moi,_ » demande-t-il, mordant sa lèvre inférieure alors que son estomac se retourne dans son ventre.

« _Incroyable,_ » murmure-t-elle et Drago clôt ses yeux fermement. Voilà, le secret qu'il a essayé de cacher pendant si longtemps a été découvert. Maintenant les journaux vont le savoir et le nom Malefoy va être condamné à jamais. Ce qui reste de sa vie va être condamné. Drago tressaille quand Fleur agrippe ses mains. Il lève le regard pour la voir lui sourire doucement, « _Je ne le dirai à personne,_ » le rassure-t-elle en frottant leurs mains ensemble gentiment. Drago lui rend un sourire hésitant. « _Merci beaucoup,_ » dit-il doucement, sortant ses mains de son emprise, ne voulant pas se faire tuer par son mari. Elle lui sourit. Fleur est véritablement une femme fantastique. Bill Weasley est un homme chanceux.

Il reporte son attention vers le jeu pour voir Potter en train d'essuyer son front avec son bras, il tourne alors la tête dans sa direction. Leur regard se croisent et Potter lui sourit de toutes ses dents. Il lui fait un signe de la main avec enthousiasme. « Drago ! » crie-t-il du terrain, « Veux-tu te joindre à nous ? »

Cette fois, Drago sait déjà qu'il manque quelques boulons dans le cerveau de Potter, alors il ne prend même pas la peine de lever les yeux au ciel.

« Non, merci, » crie-t-il en retour. J'aime trop ma fierté pour être massacré par tes compétences, ajoute-t-il pour lui-même. Potter lui fait une moue, mais son attention est rapidement reprise par Ron Weasley qui dribble le ballon dans sa direction.

Il est tard, le soleil est en train de se coucher et Drago doit encore retourner chez lui pour cuisiner. Il doit aussi terminer un devoir abrutissant et écrire un éreintant essai hypothétique sur les échantillons qu'ils ont vus en classe la veille. Merlin, il doit aussi se rendre à son job le lendemain. Il doit vraiment rentrer à la maison.

« Je devrais rentrer chez moi, » dit Drago en se levant, alors que les deux dames lèvent le regard vers lui. « Je suis ravi de vous avoir rencontrées à nouveau, » ajoute-t-il en souriant.

« Moi aussi, Malefoy. J'ai apprécié voir ce nouveau côté de toi. C'est vraiment charmant, » lui dit Granger avec un sourire. Drago ne comprend pas ce qu'elle veut dire, mais il hoche la tête malgré tout. Il se tourne vers Fleur et lui offre sa main. « Au revoir, » dit-il en embrassant gentiment sa main.

« Au revoir, » lui répond-elle, souriante.

« Drago, attends ! » C'est la voix. Elle tient une sorte d'autorité sur lui, ce qui le fait geler sur place. L'ordre d'un Alpha. Il attend patiemment d'être libéré, sans tourner sa tête vers l'arrière. Assez vite, Potter arrive à côté de lui en courant, le même sourire idiot prenant place sur son visage. Il semble si détendu, si calme, que Drago hésite, peut-être que ce n'était pas un ordre après tout.

« Laisse-moi te raccompagner. »

« Tu n'as pas besoin, » répond Drago en secouant la tête.

Les sourcils de Potter se froncent. « Mais je veux le faire, » dit-il d'une voix si convaincante que Drago soupire et hoche la tête. « Si tu insistes. »

« Harry ! » lui crie Ron Weasley, « On va rentrer à la maison ! » Potter lui fait un signe de la main. « D'accord. À la semaine prochaine, les gars ! Même heure ! » crie-t-il en retour aux Weasley.

« Bye, Malefoy ! » crie George Weasley et Drago sourit un peu, faisant un signe timide de la main. Il voit Granger frapper son mari et le fixer avec fermeté, « Bye, Malefoy, » crie Ron Weasley, d'un ton grognon en levant les yeux au ciel. Drago se retient fortement de rire et lui crie un au revoir en retour.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Drago ? » demande Potter alors qu'ils commencent à marcher.

« À propos de quoi ? » répond Drago. Il lance un coup d'oeil à Potter qui semble décontracté. L'homme hausse les épaules alors qu'ils prennent un tournant et sortent du parc, se dirigeant vers l'appartement du blond.

« Rouge, vert ou bleu ? Qui est quoi ? »

Drago cligne des yeux. Pourquoi est-ce que Potter se soucie-t-il de son opinion ? Sûrement que quelqu'un comme Potter ne se soucie pas d'un tel concept que les pilules. Mais, Potter est un employé du Ministère, alors peut-être que c'est important pour lui. Quand Drago ne répond pas, Potter soupire, « Allez, dis-moi. Je suis curieux. »

« Pour être honnête, ils m'ont tous semblé rouge. Peut-être pas Fleur, elle semble être Omega et peut-être que Granger est Bêta ? Ron Weasley, je crois, semblerait convenir au type Bêta, cependant… mmm... mais encore je ne pourrais pas le savoir. Je devine seulement, » sa voix s'éteint sur un ton interrogatif, se posant la question lui-même.

Un rire bruyant sort soudainement de la bouche de Potter. Il se demande presque si l'homme va se mettre à rouler sur le sol dans un instant. Cela énerve Drago, « Arrête d'agir comme un crétin agaçant. Tu m'as demandé mon opinion, alors assume, le balafré, » grommelle Drago, donnant un léger coup de pied à la jambe de Potter.

Ce dernier hausse les sourcils, « Oh ? Quelle attitude ! » le taquine-t-il. « Alors, il reste encore un peu du vieux Drago à l'intérieur de toi, après tout. Ce charmant côté de toi me manquait presque. » Une fois de plus, Drago résiste à l'envie de lever les yeux au ciel. Il regarde plutôt l'homme avec le regard le plus vide d'expression qu'il peut.

« Détends-toi, je te taquine, » lui sourit-il et Drago détourne le regard, vexé.

« Tu as raison pour Fleur, elle est une Veela Omega. Charlie et Percy sont des Bêta, » Drago pense qu'il aurait dû le savoir que Percy était un Bêta, avec sa phobie de la perfection, mais Charlie ? Les rumeurs disent qu'il est un chasseur de dragons, n'est-ce pas un job dangereux pour un Bêta ? « Tous les autres, sauf Hermione, sont des Alpha, Ron inclus, » et Drago suppose que si Dieu aime même quelqu'un comme Ron Weasley, alors comment se fait-il qu'il ne l'aime pas, lui ?

« Hermione est une Omega. » Drago s'arrête de marcher. Il espère que le choc sur son visage n'est pas aussi évident, mais vu la manière dont Potter rit de lui, il est sûr qu'il doit avoir l'air plutôt hilarant. Il est cependant plutôt impressionné. « Mais elle s'est battue contre Voldemort ! Et n'est-elle pas partie dans cette mission suicide avec toi et Weasley pour trouver des horcruxes ? »

L'expression de Potter devient plus sérieuse, « Hermione voulait prouver au monde sorcier qu'ils ont tort dans leur vision des Omega. »

Est-ce que c'est possible ? De prouver à une nation entière qu'ils ont tort ? De leur retirer une théorie qui a été implantée dans leur tête depuis des décennies et des décennies ?

« Elle n'aimait pas son type. Elle le détestait. Elle l'a détesté encore plus quand elle a réalisé combien le monde sorcier avait des préjugés dans ce qu'il pensait d'elle et des autres Omega. La plupart pensent encore comme ça. Ron déteste la pression d'être un Alpha, il n'aime pas les rassemblements sociaux ou même le monde du business en entier. Percy déteste être un Bêta, tout le monde le juge comme quoi il ne sera jamais capable d'être un leader comme un Alpha. Il a perdu sa position pour être le prochain Chef du Département des Mystères seulement parce qu'il était contre un Alpha. Ils n'aiment pas comment le monde les perçoit. » La voix de Potter s'éteint presque dans un chuchotement à la fin de sa tirade. Drago fixe l'homme. Potter regarde au loin, perdu dans ses pensées, « Alors j'ai pensé à quelque chose qui pouvait tous nous aider. »

Les aider ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Comment Potter peut-il aider quelqu'un à changer l'opinion qu'ils ont d'eux-mêmes quand une forte émotion, telle que la haine, est impliquée.

« Comment ? Comment les as-tu aidés ? » Les mots sortent de sa bouche avant qu'il puisse les retenir. Potter le regarde avec ses grands yeux verts qui brillent, plein d'espoir et d'excitation.

« Pourquoi ? Serais-tu intéressé ? »

Drago est pris de court par la soudaine question et les émotions qui s'affichent sur le visage de Potter. Se sentant submergé, il fait un pas pour s'éloigner de l'aura débordante de Potter et secoue sa tête. « Non, je suis seulement curieux, » répond Drago, espérant que sa voix sonne aussi froide qu'il le croit. Ils sont maintenant devant le bloc appartement de Drago. « Mmm… Pour moi les pilules ou le type, ça ne veut rien dire, » dit Potter en regardant directement dans les yeux gris de Drago.

« Je ne connais pas ton type et, en toute honnêteté, je m'en fous un peu. Pour moi, tu es - » Potter s'arrête et le fixe, « incroyable… » Les yeux de Drago s'écarquillent. À cet instant, il y a juste lui et Potter au monde. « Tu es malin, amusant et fort. Puissant et magnifique. » La voix de Potter s'adoucit. « Tu es tellement magnifique, Drago. » Le blond entend son coeur battre dans ses oreilles, ses joues rougissent. « C'est tout ce qui importe pour moi. Tu as appris de tes erreurs, tu t'es battu contre tous tes problèmes et tu es devenu une meilleure personne et je le vois. Je te vois Drago… et c'est plus que ce qu'il me faut pour te garder près de moi. »

Drago plonge son regard dans les yeux chaleureux de Potter. Quelque chose d'autre semble flotter dans ses yeux verts, mais il n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus. « Comment peux-tu dire ça si facilement ? J'ai fait des erreurs terribles. Des erreurs… qui ne peuvent être pardonnées, » murmure-t-il presque.

Potter lui sourit, « On fait tous des erreurs et ensuite on apprend à ne plus les reproduire. » Il soupire de fatigue. « Je te pardonne, Drago. »

Drago sent son coeur battre dans sa gorge. Il déglutit, espérant se débarrasser du sentiment poignant dans sa gorge et cligne des yeux en regardant ses pieds avant de lever le regard sur son appartement. « Je - Je devrais y aller. Tu n'as pas besoin de m'accompagner à l'intérieur, » dit-il finalement en regardant Potter.

« Drago, je - » Potter se mord la lèvre. « D'accord, » acquiesce-t-il. Quand Drago est sur le point de se retourner, la voix de l'ancien gryffondor l'arrête. « J'admets que je n'aurais pas dû te pousser comme ça devant autant de Weasley. Ce n'était pas juste et probablement très gênant pour toi. Je ne le referai pas. » Drago se fige, un pincement de déception le frappant au plus profond de lui. A-t-il fait quelque chose de mal ? Est-ce que sa présence était si ennuyante et perturbante que Potter ne veut plus le voir dans le coin ?

« Mais tu es le bienvenu à nous rejoindre quand tu veux. On est toujours là les samedis, alors sens-toi libre de te joindre à nous. » Potter dit la dernière partie avec hésitation, comme s'il ne veut pas faire fuir Drago. Oh. Donc c'est une invitation ouverte, alors ? Curieusement, Drago se sent mieux. Il hoche la tête. « Bye, Potter, » dit-il en pivotant sur ses talons et en entrant à l'intérieur du bloc sans se retourner pour regarder l'homme à la peau basanée.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

Le lendemain, Drago se réveille avec le même coup de main sur le foutu réveille-matin. Il mange, prend son comprimé et se rend à son travail. Il supporte les absurdités que Mason dit à propos de lui et Potter. « Vous seriez un couple tellement adorable, » dit l'homme et il faut à Drago un très grand contrôle de lui-même pour qu'il ne lui envoie pas sa potion sur la tête. Un couple. Lui et Potter ? Oui, bien sûr. C'est un miracle qu'ils ne se soient pas battus la veille. Mais bon, ce n'est pas surprenant, tout son enthousiasme, son énergie, tout a quitté le corps de Drago avec la guerre. Il ne reste pas grand-chose de lui, à part une âme vide qui marche sur du carburant asséché.

Il prend le bus pour retourner chez lui au lieu de transplaner. Les jours comme celui-ci, il apprécie la vue. Il rentre à la maison, mange, termine ses devoirs et se couche.

Le reste de la semaine passe en un clin d'oeil, avec l'équipe d'Aurors qui vient chercher sa commande et la discussion avec son professeur à propos de la bouteille de potion vide. Samedi arrive à nouveau et Drago n'y va pas. À la place, il pense... pense à toutes les possibilités, toutes sortes de questions sur ce qui existe et n'existe pas et s'endort le cerveau en ébullition. Il se réveille avec un mal de tête, il a l'impression que son cerveau pèse une tonne, comme s'il n'avait pas dormi du tout. Il se maudit et au lieu de prendre une seule pilule comme d'habitude, Drago en prend deux. Alors qu'il avale l'eau, il pense à la journée d'hier et à Potter. Aucun hibou n'est venu et peut-être qu'aucun hibou ne viendra jamais. Un sentiment perturbant bouillonne dans son ventre et Drago repose le verre d'eau sur le comptoir alors qu'il réalise quelque chose de dangereux. Seulement une semaine est passée depuis la dernière fois et il veut voir Potter.

Le samedi suivant, Mason lui demande de rester jusqu'à 22 h à cause d'une grosse commande du département des Aurors, à nouveau. Il accepte. Son professeur semble dans un piteux état entre toutes les corrections d'examens et les préparations de potions.

Quand le samedi suivant arrive, il se rend au parc. Drago se sent étrangement plus timide que nerveux alors qu'il traîne les pieds le long de la clôture en acier. Il prend une grande respiration et entre dans le parc.

Ils le remarquent aussitôt, un sac plein de boissons froides dans une main et un sac plein de chips et de chocolats dans l'autre. Quand Drago les atteint, Potter n'attend pas une seconde pour sauter devant lui.

« DRAGO ! » s'exclame-t-il, le sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles. « Tu es venu ! » Et Drago pense que le merveilleux sourire de Potter vaut toute la peine d'être venu.

« Est-ce que c'est pour nous !? » demande joyeusement George Weasley en agrippant les sacs des mains de Drago. Ce dernier acquiesce et les Weasley se regroupent autour pour fouiller dedans. Il tourne la tête vers Potter qui ouvre ses bras, « Et mon câlin ? » demande-t-il en souriant à Drago. Le blond n'est pas à l'aise avec ce niveau de contact, ça le rend nerveux. Il fait toutefois un pas en avant en se disant qu'il ne s'agit pas de soumission envers la demande d'un Alpha. Contrairement à leur première étreinte, Potter ferme doucement ses bras autour de lui et cela surprend Drago. On dirait presque que Potter a peur de le blesser, peur qu'il puisse pousser Drago trop loin à nouveau et un pincement de culpabilité apparaît dans l'estomac du blond. Il lève ses bras et dépose doucement le bout de ses doigts sur la taille de Potter. I peine un contact, mais c'est assez pour faire battre son coeur rapidement. Ils se séparent et Potter baisse ses grands yeux verts sur lui.

« Oh, Merlin ! » crie Ron Weasley, tenant dans ses mains un gros oeuf en chocolat, « Ça fait tellement longtemps que j'en ai mangé ! » Ses yeux bleus brillent presque de joie. Il tourne la tête vers Drago et s'avance devant lui avant de lui frapper amicalement l'épaule. « T'es un type bien, Malefoy, » affirme-t-il un grand sourire aux lèvres avant de déballer l'oeuf en chocolat. Des rires font échos partout dans l'air et Drago cligne des yeux quand il entend la voix de Potter dire qu'il a conquis Ron Weasley.

Drago continue de rendre visite à Potter et aux Weasley les cinq semaines suivantes. Il les regarde jouer au basketball et Potter essaie même une fois de l'attirer dans une des parties où il se tient debout dans un coin, maladroitement. Ils partent tous à rire quand le ballon lui glisse des mains dans une tentative de dribble et Drago accepte qu'il est tout simplement nul au basket. Il lance le ballon au visage de Potter à la place et l'idiot qu'il est l'attrape à la dernière seconde, bien entendu, avec un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Drago retourne aux estrades, vexé. Par contre, quand Charlie Weasley lui montre comment faire de la planche à roulettes, il pige aussitôt comment faire. Il se retrouve à faire de la planche dans la courbe du skatepark à côté du terrain de basket. Il les surprend tous le samedi suivant quand il fait un saut dans les airs, mais ses yeux sont fixés sur ceux de Potter qui brillent alors qu'il l'applaudit.

« Je peux faire ça aussi ! » s'exclame Ron en prenant la planche de Drago. On entend aussitôt un cri suivi de plusieurs jurons alors que Ron se plante bruyamment dans la courbe. Drago éclate de rire avec les Weasley alors qu'Hermione accourt aux côtés de son mari.

Drago met une main sur sa bouche, essayant de contrôler son rire. « Ne fais pas ça, » lui chuchote Potter à l'oreille par-derrière, son nez se frottant contre les cheveux de Drago. « Tu es tellement magnifique quand tu ris, » et le coeur de Drago arrête tout simplement de battre.

Ce n'est que quelques samedis plus tard qu'il réalise qu'il s'amuse et qu'il fixe Potter beaucoup plus qu'il ne le devrait. Il attend toujours avec impatience et excitation le jour où ils se rencontrent au parc et le moment où Potter lui demande toujours un câlin, ce qui est probablement une très mauvaise chose.

* * *

C'est un superbe jour ensoleillé de juin, le vent souffle alors que Drago se dirige vers la maison de son professeur.

« Hé, Drago ! » le salue son professeur avec un sourire alors qu'il ouvre la porte pour son étudiant. Ils descendent vers le laboratoire. « Est-ce que tu peux rester plus tard, ce soir ? Nous devons commencer à préparer la prochaine commande. Cinquante potions de confusion, vingt potions pour modifier l'apparence des cheveux et trois cents potions de découragement. »

Aujourd'hui, c'est samedi… mais le travail, c'est le travail.

« D'accord, » acquiesce Drago en se dirigeant directement au comptoir où toutes les herbes et tous les ingrédients sont placés. Mason le regarde. « Tu sais, Drago, » commence-t-il en l'observant les yeux plissés, « récemment tu agis différemment, comme si tu avais changé. »

Drago se fige. Sa main dépose le couteau contre le comptoir en bois. « Changé ? » demande-t-il en regardant son professeur, les sourcils froncés.

« Ouais ! Tu sembles plus heureux, vivant. C'est super à voir, » sourit Mason en riant un peu à la fin. Ses épaules se détendent et Drago sourit doucement à l'homme. « La vie est plus facile dernièrement, » répond-il en clignant des yeux alors qu'il baisse le regard sur les herbes. Mason s'approche de lui et attrape un banc pour s'asseoir à côté de Drago. « Comment ça ? »

« J'ai rencontré… de nouvelles personnes, » répond-il d'une voix indécise, pas trop sûr de quels mots choisir. « Ahhhh… Et une de ces personnes est Harry Potter ? » le questionne son professeur avec un sourire en coin ridiculement narquois. Drago lui lance un regard en biais avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur les ingrédients devant lui. « Oui, » dit-il de sa voix monotone. L'homme pousse aussitôt un cri perçant d'excitation et Drago se demande l'espace d'un instant si l'âme de Pansy a pris le contrôle du corps de son professeur. « Je le savais ! » chantonne Mason en se levant du banc.

« Alors, est-ce que c'est ton petit ami, maintenant ? » le taquine-t-il en donnant de petits coups de coude dans les côtes de son étudiant. Drago laisse presque tomber tous les ingrédients au sol. Bouche bée, il tourne la tête vers l'homme plus âgé, les joues rouges. « Non ! Bien sûr que non. Des amis, on est juste des amis ! » ajoute Drago, presque trop rapidement à son goût.

« Ah ! » Mason claque des doigts. « Mais tu l'aimes bien ? » Il sourit malicieusement. Le coeur de Drago palpite encore plus, il ouvre et ferme sa bouche à répétition en regardant son professeur. « PAS DU TOUT ! » crie-il, sentant son visage brûler.

Mason rit. « Toi, mon cher élève, tu te voiles la face. » Il secoue sa tête et Drago le regarde, agacé et blasé. « Tenez, » dit-il en passant le couteau à son professeur. « Rendez-vous utile, » termine-t-il en ramassant tous les ingrédients coupés dans ses mains avant de se diriger vers le chaudron noir, le rire de Mason résonnant derrière lui.

* * *

Il est tard, aux alentours de 22 h, quand il marche en direction de sa maison. Drago tourne la tête et regarde le parc vide. Ils sont probablement tous chez eux en ce moment. Pourtant, il ne peut s'arrêter de penser à Potter. Bien sûr qu'il n'aime pas Potter. Non. Quelle blague que ce serait, de tomber amoureux de sa némésis !

De tomber amoureux d'un homme au grand coeur, qui sourit quand il voit Drago, qui le taquine, mais le protège. Harry Potter, qui partage ses repas avec lui, qui partage ses boissons avec lui et insiste pour payer les repas de Drago. Qui lui apprend comment jouer au basketball, même si Drago est un cas désespéré, mais qui continue d'essayer parce qu'il sait que ça rend Drago heureux. Potter, qui réagit de façon surexcitée et stupéfaite à chaque fois que Drago lui montre une nouvelle figure sur la planche à roulettes et qui l'applaudit plus fort que tout le monde, souriant tellement à pleines dents que Drago est sûr qu'il pourrait les compter s'il le voulait. Exaspérant, mais superbe, charmant Harry Potter qui s'est frayé un chemin au travers des grands murs que Drago a érigés autour de lui, colorant sur son passage sa vie qui n'était qu'en noir et blanc.

Merde, pense Drago avec un rire jaune. Il est vraiment foutu. Potter a réussi à rendre sa vie compliquée, une fois de plus.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Drago n'entend pas les pas derrière lui. Une main apparaît soudainement devant lui et lui couvre la bouche, l'attirant vers l'arrière alors que d'autres mains lui attrapent les bras et le poussent vers le parc sombre et vide.

« Mmm ! » crie Drago au travers de la main qui lui couvre la bouche, luttant pour libérer ses bras.

« Arrête de bouger, » siffle une voix lubrique dans son oreille. Drago sent la panique monter en lui, sa respiration s'accélérer. « Putain, tu dégages tellement de phéromones d'Omega ! » Drago sent son coeur exploser alors qu'ils le traînent vers le terrain de basketball. Deux hommes le poussent et le maintiennent au sol. Drago essaie de se libérer, mais les deux hommes gardent l'avantage sur lui alors que deux autres hommes les regardent.

« Lâchez-moi ! » hurle Drago en donnant des coups de pieds.

« Putain, est-ce que tu crois que tu peux t'enfuir ? » lui demande un des hommes aux cheveux bruns en se léchant les lèvres. « On te suit depuis que tu es passé devant nous à l'arrêt de bus. Hé attends, il me dit quelque chose... Tu l'as pas déjà vu, Jason ? » demande un autre homme aux cheveux courts et noirs, et Drago pousse un cri. Il peut sentir la panique en lui se transformer en peur. Il se souvient soudainement de tous ces Omega disparus qui étaient dans les journaux, il y a quelques mois. Oh, Merlin, non. S'il vous plaît, non. Dieu ne peut pas être aussi cruel avec lui. Il sait qu'il a fait plusieurs erreurs dans le passé, blessé plusieurs personnes, mais cette punition est de trop. Il ne peut pas faire ça à Drago. Dieu ne peut pas lui faire ça !

« S-S'il vous plaît, » bégaye-t-il. « S'il vous plaît, laissez-moi partir, je vais vous donner de l'argent, tout ce que vous voulez. » L'homme au-dessus de lui rit et Drago tressaille à l'entente du désir dans sa voix. « Ouais, tu sonnes comme un Malefoy. L'argent ne sert à rien quand on a un Omega mâle à se taper et on va tous te baiser, un par un, jusqu'à ce que tu puisses plus jouir. »

Une main force sa mâchoire, lui ouvre la bouche et Drago sent quatre pilules sur sa langue. « Avale-les, » lui ordonne un Alpha, la main toujours serrée sur sa bouche. Le blond secoue la tête, c'est quoi ces pilules ?

« Elles vont déclencher tes chaleurs d'Omega, dépêche-toi ! » lui crie un autre et Drago sent son corps devenir froid. Non, ça ne peut pas être en train de m'arriver, pense-t-il alors qu'il sent les pilules glisser dans sa gorge. Il se met à tousser violemment, son estomac se retourne. « Putain, est-ce qu'il les a avalées dans le mauvais trou ou quoi ? » demande un autre alors que Drago continue de tousser encore plus fort, une vague de chaleur submergeant son corps.

Tout le monde sait qu'il est interdit de prendre plus d'une pilule pour provoquer les chaleurs, mais ils lui en ont donné quatre à avaler. Drago sent son sang battre dans ses oreilles et il régurgite presque quand il sent un grand coup à l'intérieur de son ventre faire son chemin jusqu'à sa gorge.

« Putain, Chris ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec son corps !? » jure Jason à l'autre aux cheveux noirs. Drago place une main devant ses yeux pour voir sa peau pâle couverte de taches rouges. Il se sent de plus en plus étourdi, son esprit devient brumeux et son énergie le quitte doucement. Les voix autour de lui résonnent et il sent soudainement le poids des deux corps disparaître de sur lui.

« Comment osez-vous le toucher !? »

Une voix familière.

Son coeur s'arrête un moment et Drago ferme les yeux, il ne s'est jamais senti aussi reconnaissant qu'en ce moment. Il s'efforce de s'asseoir, les jambes tremblantes, pour voir que Potter soulève le corps de Jason dans les airs, le tenant par le cou. Drago le regarde le lancer au sol et lui donner un coup de poing dans le ventre. Il lance un coup d'oeil autour et voit les autres Weasley donner de forts coups de poing sur Chris et les deux autres hommes dont Drago ignore les noms. Fleur et Granger s'approchent de lui aussitôt. « Oh, Merlin, Drago ! » bégaye Granger, semblant paniquée alors qu'elle retire sa veste brune et la dépose sur les épaules tremblantes de Drago. Mais le blond ne la regarde pas, tout ce qu'il peut voir, c'est Potter qui passe Jason à tabac.

« Arrête, Harry, tu vas le tuer ! » crient Ron et Hermione en même temps. Mais Potter ne semble pas les écouter. Il soulève le corps de Jason dans les airs à nouveau avant de l'envoyer contre la clôture en acier qui entoure le terrain de basket.

« Je vais l'assassiner. »

Le grognement de Potter est bruyant. Il vient du plus profond de sa gorge d'une manière primale, comme un prédateur. Il est furieux. Ça sonne comme un loup, comme du danger, mais Drago se sent étrangement en sécurité. Tellement en sécurité qu'il sait que plus rien ne peut lui faire du mal, maintenant. Tout à coup, quelque chose en lui semble se réveiller. Il y a une étincelle de lumière au centre de sa poitrine et il entend un hurlement de loup qui réveille l'Omega qui dort en lui, une brûlure, un lien qui monte à l'intérieur de lui alors qu'il voit Harry donner un autre coup de poing dans le visage sanglant de Jason.

Drago trébuche en se levant. Il vacille vers l'avant et étreint l'Alpha, son Alpha, par-derrière.

« Arrête, Alpha, » chuchote-t-il en frottant son nez contre la nuque de Potter, son coeur battant fort dans sa poitrine. Soudainement, il se sent mieux. Les étourdissements disparaissent. Potter lâche aussitôt l'homme au sol et se retourne pour envelopper ses bras autour du corps de Drago d'une façon possessive. Son toucher est électrique. Il passe dans tout son système, voyage au travers de ses veines, son corps tout entier jusqu'à ses orteils, et Drago se sent complet. Le loup en lui hurle à nouveau et Potter semble aussitôt représenter sa maison. Il le sent fort, sécuritaire et son odeur fait tourner le cerveau de Drago, comme s'il s'était saoulé au whiskey Pur Feu.

« Harry ! » dit Granger en s'avançant vers eux, mais Harry laisse un autre grognement sortir de sa gorge qui la fait aussitôt reculer. Des phéromones émanent encore du corps de Drago, produisant une forte odeur. Harry frotte doucement son visage contre celui de Drago et le descend dans son cou, là où l'odeur est la plus puissante.

« Personne ne va te blesser, » lui murmure Harry, sa voix lourde, profonde et sombre, comme le grognement d'un loup. Son Alpha s'imprègne de son odeur. « Personne. Je vais te protéger, » ajoute-t-il solennellement, comme un serment. Drago grogne doucement. « Et je vais te protéger, » dit-il en retour, sa voix semblant plus lourde que la normale et Harry frotte leur nez ensemble. Les autres les regardent les yeux écarquillés. « Harry arrête ! Tu es en train de le revendiquer ! » Ron avance une main pour écarter Drago. Harry serre son emprise sur le blond, l'éloignant du roux. Il serre les dents et un profond grognement lance un avertissement à tous les autres Alpha qui pourraient essayer de s'approcher de son Omega. Il est évident qu'à ce moment, Harry est complètement sous l'emprise de son loup.

Drago lève les mains et les dépose derrière le cou d'Harry, tournant la tête de l'Alpha vers lui, collant leur front ensemble. Il ferme ses yeux gris et inspire l'odeur d'Harry, s'imprégnant de l'odeur de son Alpha.

« H-Harry… » chuchote Granger, Harry tourne sa tête vers elle et son souffle se coupe. « Tes yeux, tu es en train de changer - oh non. » Drago lève le regard pour voir que les yeux d'Harry ont changé, leur vert flamboie, comme la lune brille dans le ciel noir. Drago se demande si ses yeux sont aussi comme ça, alors il tourne la tête vers Granger qui s'exclame de surprise. Il suppose que c'est le cas. Ron s'avance à nouveau, mais cette fois, Fleur l'arrête. « Ne t'approche pas de lui, » l'avertit-elle en retenant le roux. « Il protège son partenaire blessé. »

Drago se sent soulevé du sol par les bras d'Harry et ce dernier transplane jusqu'à Sainte-Mangouste.

* * *

Quand Drago ouvre ses yeux gris, il est aussitôt submergé par la lumière qui se reflète sur les murs blancs autour de lui. Il gémit faiblement et lève une main pour la déposer sur ses yeux.

« Drago ? »

Ses yeux s'ouvrent immédiatement. Il s'assoit rapidement dans son lit et le regrette dès que la douleur le frappe. Il retombe aussitôt.

« N… Non, ne bouge pas. Laisse-moi appeler une infirmière. »

Ses yeux brûlent, cette voix lui manquait tellement. « M-Mère ? »

« Oh, mon pauvre chéri, » chuchote-t-elle en serrant Drago contre sa poitrine, « Mon bébé dragon, » pleure Narcissa en lui embrassant le front. Drago pousse son nez dans sa poitrine, sentant ses yeux devenir humides alors que les larmes de sa mère coulent sur ses joues.

« Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir été là pour te protéger, mon chéri, » dit-elle en appuyant son front contre le sien, passant une main dans les cheveux platine de son fils. Ce dernier secoue la tête. Il n'avait pas réalisé combien le toucher de sa mère lui avait manqué. Il penche sa tête contre sa main. « Non, Mère. Ne te blâme pas. » Drago lui prend les mains dans les siennes et les embrasse gentiment. Narcissa lui embrasse les joues, suivi de son nez avant de terminer avec son front. « Je t'aime tellement mon dragon, tellement, » ajoute-t-elle en le serrant dans ses bras à nouveau.

Drago lui rend son étreinte, fermant ses yeux. « Je t'aime aussi, Mère, » murmure-t-il, les larmes coulant jusqu'à son menton.

* * *

Trois jours passent et Harry n'est toujours pas venu lui rendre visite. Apparemment, les pilules avaient été assez puissantes pour le garder KO pendant une semaine. Sa mère lui a dit qu'Harry était passé tous les jours. Les amaryllis rouge foncé, si joliment placées dans un vase en verre, avaient aussi été apportées par lui.

Il entend un coup à la porte. « Entrez » dit Drago et la porte s'ouvre pour révéler Weasley et Granger. Il essaie d'ignorer le pincement de déception qui le frappe et se force à leur sourire.

« Bonjour, Drago, » le salue Granger en lui souriant gentiment, un nouveau bouquet exquis d'amaryllis dans les mains.

« Hé, mon pote, » dit Weasley en entrant et en s'asseyant sur le siège à côté du lit de Drago.

« Bonjour. »

Granger lui tend les fleurs en souriant. « C'est pour toi. » Drago baisse le regard sur les fleurs. « Assieds-toi, » lui propose-t-il en les lui prenant des mains.

« Comment te sens-tu ? » lui demande Ron.

« Fatigué. Mon corps est encore douloureux de l'overdose et mes muscles sont courbaturés, » répond Drago en déposant les fleurs sur ses cuisses, les fixant toujours. Il peut sentir l'odeur d'Harry émaner d'elles.

« Ils vont te garder combien de temps encore ? » le questionne Hermione.

Drago soupire. « Encore une semaine. Ils vont devoir faire d'autres tests avant de pouvoir me laisser partir, » répond-il en levant la tête et en appuyant son dos sur la tête de lit.

« Harry est tellement inquiet, » lui dit Hermione. Ron hoche la tête, « Ouais, mon pote. Il va mettre la maison sens dessus dessous. Il veut tellement venir te voir, mais - »

« Je ne veux pas parler de lui, » l'interrompt Drago. Le roux cligne des yeux en le regardant et hoche lentement la tête. Granger lui prend la main. « Drago, » l'appelle-t-elle doucement. « Est-ce que tu sais que le deuxième nom de l'amaryllis est : la fleur qui n'a jamais existé avant ? » lui demande Hermione.

Drago cligne des yeux et fronce les sourcils. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Elle lance un coup d'oeil à Ron avant de se retourner vers le blond. « La mythologie grecque est composée de légendes que les moldus croient, » commence Hermione. « Une de ces légendes explique que la fleur amaryllis est née d'une histoire d'amour. » Les yeux de Drago s'écarquillent. « Une magnifique jeune fille appelée Amaryllis est tombée amoureuse d'un berger nommé Alteo, sur le versant d'une montagne. Alteo avait le don de l'incroyable force d'un demi-dieu et la beauté d'Apollon, qui est aussi connu comme le plus beau de tous les Dieux grecs. Il avait une passion pour les fleurs. »

« C'est quoi un demi-dieu ? » demande Drago en penchant la tête et Hermione rigole. « Un demi-dieu est à moitié humain, à moitié Dieu. Une fois de plus, ce sont les mythes grecs, » répond-elle. Drago hoche la tête. « Alteo disait qu'il ne tomberait amoureux que d'une femme qui lui apporterait une nouvelle sorte de fleur qu'il n'aurait jamais vue. Déterminée à gagner son amour, Amaryllis a voyagé jusqu'à l'oracle de Delphes pour recevoir des conseils. L'oracle lui a expliqué que pour pouvoir gagner le coeur d'Alteo, elle devait sacrifier son sang pour lui. » Les yeux de Drago s'écarquillent à nouveau. « Alors Amaryllis est restée debout devant la maison d'Alteo pendant trente nuits à percer son propre coeur avec une flèche en or. »

« Oh, Merlin, » chuchote Drago qui se tourne pour regarder Weasley qui semble lui aussi plongé dans l'histoire. « Le trentième jour, une fleur rouge a poussé grâce au sang de son coeur. Elle a ainsi gagné l'amour d'Alteo en retour. La fleur Amaryllis est maintenant une représentation de l'amour. Sa couleur rouge symbolise le sacrifice que la jeune Amaryllis était prête à faire pour gagner le coeur d'Alteo. »

Drago cligne des yeux et baisse le regard sur les fleurs posées sur ses cuisses. « Depuis le moment où tu as quitté le monde sorcier, Harry t'a cherché. » Le coeur de Drago s'arrête et il lève soudainement la tête. « Il ne l'admettra jamais, bien sûr, mais on sait qu'il a cherché à travers tous les dossiers pour te retrouver, mais il n'a jamais réussi. Il n'y a aucun enregistrement de toi ou d'où tu te trouves au Ministère. Tu peux croire qu'il s'agit d'une coïncidence que vous vous soyez rencontrés à nouveau, mais je ne crois pas aux coïncidences. Je crois au destin. » Hermione prend une courte inspiration. « Harry pense que tu le détestes de t'avoir revendiqué comme partenaire sans ta permission, » ajoute-t-elle d'une petite voix. Elle lui serre la main. « C'est grâce au fait qu'Harry ait insisté qu'on s'est tous retrouvés là, la nuit où tu as été attaqué. Je ne l'ai jamais vu agir de manière aussi possessive et préoccupée de toute ma vie. Je ne crois pas que c'est juste une coïncidence que vous deux soyez partenaires. C'est le destin, » déclare Hermione, de multiples émotions tourbillonnant dans ses yeux. Ron et Hermione fixent Drago pendant quelques minutes. Le blond, lui, fixe les fleurs posées sur ses cuisses. Soupirant, Hermione se lève. « J'espère te revoir bientôt, Drago, » chuchote-t-elle et Drago entend aussitôt la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer.

Il lève les fleurs et les colle contre sa poitrine. « Le détester ? » chuchote Drago en fermant les yeux et en respirant l'odeur sucrée des fleurs. « C'est tout le contraire de ce que je ressens pour lui. »

* * *

Drago est finalement autorisé à sortir de l'hôpital. Le lendemain, il se réveille et jette son réveille-matin au mur. Il prend sa pilule, lance un reparo rapide sur l'horloge et sort de l'appartement. Il se rend à l'université où il discute avec tous ses professeurs et ramasse les notes des cours qu'il a manqués. Cette semaine-là, il ne va pas au parc, ni la semaine suivante ni celle d'après. Il ne veut pas montrer son visage devant Harry tant qu'il n'a pas quelque chose à lui montrer. Quelque chose pour le rendre fier. Quelque chose pour cacher son côté faible d'Omega. Un Alpha fort comme Harry Potter ne mérite sûrement pas un Omega faible comme Drago Malefoy. Il veut montrer à Harry qu'il peut être le partenaire parfait pour lui.

« Drago, » l'appelle Mason. Le blond lève la tête et regarde son professeur. « Oui ? » demande-t-il en continuant de préparer sa potion.

« Tu es affreusement silencieux ces derniers temps, qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ? » Drago secoue la tête. « Il n'y a rien. » Sa voix craque à la fin et Drago jure intérieurement. Mason le fixe et se met à marcher vers lui, il met une main sur son épaule et traîne Drago vers le divan.

« Tu peux m'en parler Drago. Je promets de ne pas te mordre, » lui dit Mason en le regardant dans les yeux alors qu'ils s'assoient. Drago prend une grande respiration et commence à lui parler. Il dit tout à son professeur. Il lui raconte comment il a rencontré Harry à l'âge de onze ans au Chemin de Traverse. Harry qui rejette sa main et son amitié et accepte Weasley à la place. Leurs combats ridicules tout au long de Poudlard. Ensuite, il lui parle de la Marque des Ténèbres. Harry qui lui envoie un Sectumsempra. La lettre, le jour de ses seize ans, qui atterrit sur ses marches, qui lui annonce qu'il est un Omega et son père qui l'ignore depuis. Drago qui ment sur l'identité d'Harry au Manoir pour le sauver, Harry qui le sort du feu. Drago qui lui lance sa baguette pour qu'Harry puisse vaincre Voldemort. Ensuite, quand il laisse le monde sorcier derrière lui et, trois ans plus tard, fonce par hasard dans Harry Potter. Il raconte tout à son professeur à propos du parc, des câlins qu'Harry exige, ses merveilleux talents au basketball et son sourire. L'adorable, superbe et charmant sourire qui lui illumine le visage tout entier. Ses blagues idiotes, sa présence calme. Il poursuit avec la nuit de son attaque et Harry qui le revendique, et lui qui le revendique en retour. Il raconte à Mason les fleurs et l'histoire derrière, incluant les derniers mots d'Hermione. Comment Harry pense que Drago le déteste pour l'avoir revendiqué et qui, pour cette raison, ne vient même pas une fois à l'hôpital à partir du moment où Drago se réveille.

« Alors, c'est quoi le problème ? Vous voulez tous les deux être ensemble ! » demande Mason en fronçant les sourcils.

« Harry mérite mieux que moi. Je suis un Omega, une créature faible, lâche, sans espoir, qui ne ferait que lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues. » Drago voit son professeur se frapper le visage avec sa main, dramatiquement. « Drago ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu penses quelque chose comme ça ? »

« N'est-ce pas comme ça que sont perçus les Omega dans notre monde ? »

« Qui se soucie de ce que ces putains de gens vont penser ? » lui crie Mason. « Drago ! Il est tombé amoureux de toi avant même de savoir que tu étais un Omega. Il est tombé amoureux de toi, pas parce qu'il croit que tu serais un super jouet sexuel, mais parce que tu es toi ! Comment peux-tu ne pas voir ça ? » Drago cligne des yeux. Il est vrai que Potter ne savait pas quel type il était, il est pourtant tombé amoureux de lui.

« Mais… pourquoi ? » chuchote-t-il à voix haute. Le professeur Mason soupire et s'écrase dans le divan. « Dire que tu as 22 ans, Drago, » dit son professeur en levant les yeux au ciel. « Pourquoi penses-tu qu'Amaryllis soit tombée amoureuse d'Alteo ? » lui demande-t-il.

« Parce qu'Alteo était incroyablement fort et magnifique, » répond Drago et Mason claque ses doigts devant lui. « Exactement ! Peut-être que M. Potter pense la même chose de toi ? »

Drago secoue la tête. « C'est complètement fou, je ne suis ni fort ni magnifique, » dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Mason expire bruyamment, il caresse gentiment les cheveux platine de Drago. « Et pourquoi pas ? Tu t'es battu dans la guerre, tu as pris la marque pour tes parents. Tu as complété tes missions pour les garder en sécurité. Malgré le fait que tu sois un Omega, tu as agi comme un Alpha. Tu prends soin de toi, tu étudies et tu travailles. Tu as un joli visage et une personnalité étrange, mais charmante et peut-être que c'est exactement ce que M. Potter aime à propos de toi. S'il te plaît Drago, apprends à t'aimer. » Drago le dévisage. Est-il possible pour quelqu'un de le voir de cette façon ? Est-ce que quelqu'un peut vraiment l'aimer pour ce qu'il est ? Drago se lève du divan. « Est-ce que ça vous dérange si je m'en vais maintenant ? » Il parvient à peine à garder sa voix juste. Mason secoue la tête. Au lieu de prendre le bus, ce qu'il fait normalement, le blond sort sa baguette et transplane directement dans son appartement.

Ses pieds touchent le tapis et Drago tombe au sol. Il se met à pleurer, impuissant. C'est tellement injuste. Les larmes coulent de ses yeux jusqu'à son menton et il plaque ses deux mains contre son visage. Il s'étouffe à cause d'un sanglot et se recroqueville sur le tapis d'une douce couleur pêche. Il ne sait pas pourquoi il pleure. Il veut seulement pleurer, laisser s'échapper toutes les lourdes larmes qui pèsent sur sa poitrine. Elles ont été contenues trop longtemps. Il est tellement, tellement fatigué de faire semblant d'aller bien. Il n'a même pas pleuré autant quand Pansy et Blaise l'ont aidé à s'enfuir de Greyback et sont morts à sa place. Il serre ses jambes contre sa poitrine et laisse échapper des sanglots encore plus bruyants. Pansy et Blaise. Il veut les voir à nouveau, les serrer contre lui. Il veut leur parler, leur dire qu'il est tellement désolé. Il veut pleurer dans leurs bras et vider son coeur jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus une seule larme à l'intérieur. Drago tire sur son chandail et serre sa peau juste au-dessus de son coeur qui bat. « Vous me manquez, » murmure-t-il dans l'espace. Drago ne sait pas combien de temps ça lui prend pour se calmer, pour que ses forts sanglots se transforment en légers hoquets et reniflements.

Cette nuit-là, il voit Pansy et Blaise dans son rêve, lui souriant chaleureusement, portant des vêtements blancs tellement clairs que Drago pense que ce sont des anges qui se tiennent devant lui. Ils lui font un câlin. Bien fort. Comme s'ils voulaient lui dire d'être heureux, de sourire et de vivre à nouveau. Juste comme ça, tout le poids de la culpabilité et de la haine disparaît, comme s'il s'était volatilisé dans l'air. Son âme semble plus légère et plus libre, presque comme s'il pouvait voler. Il se sent renaître, pur à nouveau.

Quand il se réveille le matin suivant, Drago se dit que ça fait longtemps. Longtemps que son coeur ne s'est pas senti aussi léger. Il ne se souvient pas de la dernière fois. Il tourne la tête vers la grande fenêtre et voit le soleil qui brille vers lui et l'espace d'une seconde, il jure pouvoir voir une paire d'anges se tenant là, à veiller sur lui. Il sourit, fixe le plafond et secoue la tête. Il murmure doucement dans l'air, « Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, partez en paix maintenant. Le paradis vous attend. »

Le lendemain, il va à l'université avec un sourire au visage, il salue même ses camarades de classe, les troublant presque.

* * *

C'est une chaude journée d'août avec un doux ciel bleu, les feuilles colorées bougent au gré du vent. Drago marche à côté de la clôture en acier du parc et jette un coup d'oeil vers le terrain de basket où il voit plusieurs têtes rousses dans le parc de planche à roulettes. Il s'arrête, prend une profonde inspiration, puis fait finalement un pas dans le parc. Cela ne prend pas longtemps avant que George Weasley lève les yeux vers lui, un grand sourire apparaissant sur ses lèvres.

« DRAGO ! » crie-t-il. « Tu es là ! » Et Drago s'arrête tandis que plusieurs autres têtes se retournent pour le regarder. Les sacs dans ses mains glissent presque au sol quand les magnifiques yeux verts d'Harry s'écarquillent d'incrédulité et qu'un bonheur total prend place sur son visage. Ils accourent tous vers lui, alors qu'une Fleur très enceinte fait de petits pas derrière avec Bill.

Harry ouvre les bras vers lui, mais s'arrête et décide plutôt de prendre les sacs des mains de Drago et de les passer aux Weasley.

« Tu es enfin de retour, » chuchote Harry, semblant toujours croire qu'il est en train de rêver. Il s'éclaircit la gorge. « Ça fait quoi ? Un mois ? Comment va ton travail ? » demande-t-il nonchalamment et Drago hausse les sourcils, un sourire menaçant de courber ses lèvres. « Bien, tout est mieux maintenant. »

Les Weasley se mettent à rire hystériquement, George tapote son épaule. « Ne te fais pas avoir par son jeu, Drago. Il se morfond depuis le mois dernier, pleurnichant et boudant comme un chiot blessé, tu ne peux même pas te l'imaginer ! » termine-t-il en l'attirant dans un câlin d'ours.

« Ouais, mon pote, » poursuit Ron en prenant une gorgée de son soda. « Il nous cassait les oreilles tous les jours en disant qu'on devrait te rendre visite tous ensemble. "Mais… et si Drago ne se sent pas bien, on devrait vraiment aller le voir !" Honnêtement, je suis vraiment content que tu sois venu, » dit-il en posant son bras sur les épaules de Drago.

« Et n'oublie pas les "Délire de Drago" qu'il avait à chaque fois, après 20 minutes, » ajoute Charlie en se jetant sur le blond à son tour. Riant, il ajoute, « Après chaque 20 minutes, il se mettait à crier à pleins poumons "JE M'EN FOUS, JE VAIS LE VOIR !". Il se rendait seulement jusqu'au bout du parc avant de revenir vers le terrain en sanglotant silencieusement. C'était hilarant à regarder. »

Drago rigole et jette un regarde vers Harry qui semble être rouge de la tête aux pieds.

« Les gars, vous êtes en train de l'étouffer, » dit la voix de Percy et Drago lui jette un coup d'oeil pour le voir lui sourire.

« On devrait célébrer ça ! » suggère Hermione en lui donnant un câlin à son tour. « Allons manger au restaurant. »

« Merveilleuse idée, Mme Weasley ! » rayonne George. « Bien entendu, c'est toi qui paies, comme c'est toi qui as proposé. » Hermione le regarde, bouche bée. « Voilà pourquoi Angelina n'a toujours pas donné de réponse à ta demande, » rétorque-t-elle, alors qu'il se met à rire. Ils se dirigent tous vers la sortie, laissant Drago et Harry derrière.

Harry ouvre ses bras. « Eh bien, maintenant que ces turbulents Weasley sont partis… je peux avoir mon câlin ? » demande-t-il, regardant le blond, un sourire en coin.

Drago le regarde, cligne des yeux et baisse le regard au sol. L'air autour de lui devient lourd alors qu'il balance son poids d'une jambe à l'autre.

Drago n'avance pas.

Doucement, il compte à rebours dans sa tête pour calmer son coeur qui bat trop rapidement. Il jette un coup d'oeil à Harry qui le fixe avec les bras ouverts et tout semble être déjà vu. Seulement, cette fois, Harry semble anxieux, ses yeux verts sont fixés sur lui. Il le regarde comme si Drago était la seule personne qu'il peut voir. Harry semble sexy. Peut-être que ça a toujours été le cas et que Drago n'avait jamais pris le temps de le remarquer.

Mais c'est différent maintenant. C'est un Drago différent de la dernière fois. Prenant une grande inspiration, il ouvre la bouche. « Embrasse-moi, » dit-il en regardant Harry directement dans les yeux.

Harry cligne des yeux, ses bras tombant sur ses côtés et aussitôt un large sourire apparaît sur ses lèvres. Ne perdant pas une autre seconde, il approche rapidement ses bras forts et prend en coupe le visage de Drago entre ses mains, l'attirant vers lui dans un doux baiser. Ses bras descendent sur la taille du blond, l'attirant encore plus près, leur corps pressés ensemble alors que les bras de Drago font leur chemin pour s'enrouler en douceur autour du cou d'Harry.

« Est-ce que tu me vois ? » chuchote Harry contre leurs lèvres humides.

« Je te vois. »

« Est-ce que tu peux me laisser entrer dans ton coeur ? »

Drago l'embrasse à nouveau. « Tu y es déjà, » chuchote-t-il contre les lèvres d'Harry avant de l'attirer dans un autre baiser. Drago sent la langue d'Harry lécher ses lèvres et il ouvre la bouche en réponse.

Brisant le baiser, Harry baisse son regard brillant pour regarder dans les yeux gris de Drago. Il lui caresse doucement la joue avec son pouce. « Je t'aime tellement, » déclare-t-il, la voix remplie d'émotions.

Et Drago n'est plus bleu. Il n'est pas rouge ou vert non plus. Il est seulement Drago Malefoy qui est un Omega. Un fier Omega qui est follement amoureux de son fier, fort et attentionné Alpha, Harry Potter.

« Je t'aime tellement aussi. »


	4. Épilogue

**Épilogue**

9 ans plus tard

« Papa ! Papa ! » Un enfant de deux ans aux cheveux platine avance avec ses petits pieds. Il tient la main de son frère jumeau. Drago sourit et soulève les deux garçons dans ses bras.

« Bonjour, Albus, Scorpius. » Il embrasse leurs joues dodues et les bambins rigolent. « Je fais des crêpes, en voulez-vous ? » demande Drago en serrant ses deux précieux garçons contre sa poitrine, blottissant son nez dans leurs cheveux. Scorpius a les cheveux de Drago et une peau blanche comme le lait, mais il a hérité des brillants yeux verts d'Harry. À l'inverse, Albus a la magnifique peau basanée d'Harry avec ses cheveux noirs en pagailles et les superbes yeux argentés de Drago.

« Oui, ch'il te plaît ! » répond Albus en souriant de toutes ses dents à Drago. Ce dernier rit et les embrasse à nouveau, « Allez réveiller votre père pour moi, s'il vous plaît, » dit-il en déposant les jumeaux au sol. Ils sourient et hochent la tête avant de courir en haut des marches, criant « Papa ! Papa ! »

« Papaaaa ! Papaa ! » rigolent les deux garçons en grimpant sur le lit où un grand homme à la peau basanée était en train de dormir sans t-shirt. L'homme grogne, son visage caché dans les oreillers alors que les deux bébés montent sur son dos, Albus en suçant son pouce et Scorpius en se couchant sur le ventre, collant sa joue dodue sur le dos de son père.

« Debwout ! Debwout papa ! »

Harry sourit dans son oreiller et étire ses bras vers l'arrière pour attraper les jumeaux et les glisser sous lui. Ils rigolent alors qu'Harry les place sous sa poitrine, se couchant sur eux. « Vous pouvez dormir avec moi, » les taquine-t-il, sa voix enrouée du réveil brusque. Il les embrasse à tour de rôle, paresseusement.

« Papa en bas, » l'avertit Albus en balançant ses bras dans les airs et Harry frotte son menton non rasé contre le ventre nu et potelé de l'enfant, le chatouillant. Albus rit fort et Scorpius se blottit encore plus contre Harry. « Moi aussi ! » demande Scorpius et comment Harry pourrait-il dire non à une demande aussi adorable ? Il frotte aussitôt son menton contre son ventre également.

« Harry ! Viens en bas ! Amène les enfants aussi, le petit-déjeuner est presque prêt ! »

La voix de Drago retentit dans la chambre et Harry s'assit aussitôt dans le lit. « C'est mieux de ne pas mettre papa en colère, » dit-il en souriant de toutes ses dents et en ramassant les jumeaux dans ses bras.

« Avez-vous réveillé Jamie ? » leur demande-t-il et ils secouent leur tête. « D'accord, allons dans la chambre de Jamie, alors, » poursuit-il en sortant de sa chambre.

« Jawie ! Jawie ! » l'encourage le petit Scorpius en frappant des mains, faisant sourire Harry alors qu'il ouvre la porte de la chambre de James. Il allume la lumière, se méritant un grognement de la part de son fils de six ans. « Debout James, » dit Harry en se dirigeant vers le lit.

James bâille et se force à s'asseoir. « Jawie ! Jawie ! » l'appelle Scorpius en étirant ses bras vers le bas, demandant d'être tenu par son grand frère. James bâille à nouveau et passe une main au travers de ses cheveux brun pâle. Se levant du lit, il prend Scorpius des bras de son père. « Bonjour, Scorpius. » Il embrasse sa joue, faisant rigoler le bébé. « Bonjour, Albus, » ajoute-t-il en embrassant la joue de son autre frère.

« Ne prends pas trop de temps, » l'avertit Harry quand le garçon se dirige vers la salle de bain, tenant toujours Scorpius dans ses bras. Harry sort de la chambre de son fils et se dirige vers l'autre salle de bain. « Albus, t'es-tu lavé les dents ce matin ? » Le bébé secoue la tête et Harry part à rire, « D'accord. Allons faire ça, alors. »

C'est dix minutes plus tard qu'Harry descend finalement à la cuisine. Drago se retourne pour le regarder, un doux sourire apparaissant sur ses lèvres immédiatement.

« Hé, » lui dit doucement Harry en se penchant pour attraper les lèvres de Drago dans un court baiser.

« Bonjour, » lui répond Drago en retournant une crêpe alors qu'Harry installe Albus dans la chaise haute, l'attachant bien serré.

Il s'approche et attire Drago dans un câlin par-derrière. « Je t'aime tellement, » lui dit Harry en embrassant le côté de sa joue. Drago fait un son de contentement. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Harry ? » demande-t-il, pressant la spatule plate contre la crêpe. Harry s'exclame d'une fausse surprise. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ? » dit-il en plaçant une main au-dessus de son coeur, laissant sortir un sanglot dramatique. Drago lève les yeux au ciel, un sourire jouant sur ses lèvres. Dire que les gens pensent que c'est lui qui est dramatique !

« Parce que, mon chéri, » commence Drago en tournant sa tête pour lui embrasser le nez, « tu utilises ton ton beaucoup trop gentil à nouveau. »

Harry rigole, il place une main sur le ventre de Drago. « Je veux une petite fille, » annonce-t-il tout bas. Drago se raidit sous son toucher et se tourne pour regarder Harry avec un air de "Es-tu fou ?!" au visage.

« Harry, Al et Scorp ont seulement deux ans, » lui répond le blond en regardant à nouveau ses crêpes, les retournant dans une assiette. Il prend la pâte à crêpe du comptoir et en verse dans la poêle pour en faire une autre.

« Et ? » Harry regarde Drago, lui offrant ses yeux de chiots les plus attendrissants possible, « Allez Drago, s'il te plaît ? »

Drago déteste ce regard, mais l'adore à la fois, son coeur fond à chaque fois et il ne peut plus dire non. Alors il soupire et baisse le regard sur sa poêle, « Bon d'accord, » acquiesce-t-il et Harry le serre encore plus fort. « Je t'aime », lui déclare-t-il en embrassant sa joue et en mordillant son oreille.

« Ouch ! » dit Drago pour jouer le jeu, mais il entend soudainement un fort cri et se tourne pour voir Albus pleurer.

« Oh, mon bébé, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demande Drago en donnant la spatule à Harry et en accourant aux côtés de son fils. Il soulève son fils dans ses bras après l'avoir détaché. « Méchant papa ! Pas faire mal ! » dit le bébé avec la plus grosse moue sur les lèvres, ses grands yeux humides alors qu'il frappe Harry à l'épaule avant de se retourner pour embrasser Drago sur la joue. Drago éclate de rire tandis qu'Harry cligne des yeux, « Sale gosse, c'est définitivement un Alpha, » dit-il sans émotion, faisant rire Drago encore plus.

Oui. Drago a maintenant appris à s'aimer, mais il aime Harry un peu plus et ses bébés encore plus, bien entendu.

* * *

**Note:** Voilà ! L'aventure est terminée ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié, n'hésitez pas à laisser vos commentaires ! :3


End file.
